Wonder Reins
by Sakura-Fiction
Summary: -"Curiosity may of killed the cat but nothing is stopping your imagination."- Wonder Reins is an old and not well known guild in the middle of a small town called Taigama. With the newest members, Wonder Reins is on a mission to spread their name! . (No longer accepting OCs)
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

><p>25 year old Keron Rojain smiled at the vast amount of land in front of her. In Keron's hands was her grinning 2 year old son Juniper. His fiery orange hair was sticking out as usual, his fair skin lightly glowing under the sun with a teddy bear in his grasp. Keron's own orange hair was neatly tied into a low ponytail with a stone grey clip holding her bangs back from the wind that softly blew against her red sundress.<p>

Beside Keron was Adeline, her best friend who has stood by Keron's side since birth. Adeline's own brownish-red hair was blowing against her rounded pale face as her pink lips formed a victorious smirk. Adeline smoothed out her own indigo dress as she rain across the hill, laughing as she went. Adeline was the cheerful one out of the duo, Keron was a bit more serious.

"We'll make a guild together! Just like we promised each other!"

Keron let out a chuckle as Juniper ran away with Adeline, going as far as his chubby legs could take him. That was a promise they made together 12 years ago. And Adeline was still as childish as ever, even for a 25 year old.

"STONE MAKE: MINIATURE CASTLE!"

A silver magic circle appeared at Keron's right palm as stone columns emerged from the green grass, all the pillars came together and formed a castle you see in story books- except smaller. Adeline let out a squeal of joy as she ran into their small guild with Juniper right behind her.

"This place needs decorating!" Adeline shouted to Keron as she roamed the small castle. "Of course your the master, that's how awesome you are. What'll we call it?" Keron blushed and fiddled with her hair.

"I was thinking Wonder Reins."

- 6 YEARS LATER - X760 -

"Adeline, I think we should head back to the guild." Keron said as she followed Adeline through a dark hallway. She had heard scared muffles and screamed. Being the courageous and curious women she was, Adeline went to save whoever she found with Keron tagging along.

What they found was expected, people-children, teenagers, adults alike were chained to the ground- their eyes red and full of fear. Walking out of the shadows were some dark guild members. The Black Blood guild to be exact. Adeline snarled and Koran prepared her magic.

" Ancient Runes: FIREFLIES!"

A swarm of fireflies were summoned as a golden magic circle covered the bottom of Adeline's feet. Her body began to glow as she dashed forward, knocking away some idiots out of her way.

"Stone Make: SHIELD!"

Keron summoned a grey shield as she slammed away the many Black Blood members who tried to gang up on her. The magic duo continued beating the dark guild men with one spell after the other.

"Burn to a crisp, Ancient Runes: BLAZING HEIGHT!"

Numbers of explosions were set of, burning the army one by one. Soon, all the members of Black Blood laid brutally burned or beaten. Keron shifted over to help remove the chains off the captured citizens. A dark laugh was heard as a ear piercing scream followed.

Keron turned ,and as if in slow motion, watched a dark mage stab his enchanted sword right through Adeline's heart.

Keron's breathing was slow but her heart beated fast. Her eyes widened and she let out a shriek as Adeline's graceful body crumpled to the floor with visible pain over her face, her golden eyes slowly losing their bright color.

Everything was mute. No sound as Keron screamed with rage and despair. No sound when she shoved a sword through the dark mage. No sound as he swiftly fell to the floor. And no sound when Keron fell to her knees beside Adeline's still and now cold body and let out her loud cries of despair.

###

_. X791- Wonder Reins- ACCEPTING NEW MEMBERS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this is a SYOC and I need some members, but I have some Rules.<strong>

**1) No Mary/Gary Sue/Stu**

**2) Don't be over powered**

**3) Not EVERYONE is 17, I need some adults too**

**4) PM only unless you are a guest (praise me now, guest can send characters)**

**I NEED!:**

**- 1 Dragon Slayer (and exceed info)**

**- 1 barsmaid**

**- And 3 S-Class mages, but don't be too OP. I will decide if your OC is S class or not and I'll PM you (guest can't be S-Class)**

**APPLICATION TIME!**

**BASICS-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**CLOTHING-**

**Normal:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear (hey, there might be a fanservise chapter):**

**Formal:**

**TRAITS-**

**Personality:**

**One word to describe character:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**History:**

**POWERS-**

**Magic:**

**Spells:**

**Offence(1-10):**

**Defense(1-10):**

**FAVORITES(OPTIONAL)-**

**Food:**

**Drink:**

**Guild besides Wonder Reins:**

**Mage they look up too:**

**EXTRA-**

**Type of friends:**

**Type of enemy:**

**Open to relationship?:**


	2. Chapter 2: First Group of Mages

**Hey guys, here is the first offical chapter. I still can accept plenty more characters. I am still in need for a barmaid, Dragon Slayer, and some young kids and teenagers. Saying not everyone is 17 got me 3 characters above the age of 20! XD**

**Sascha Bren - AxiosDreamcaster**

**Drayden Kresczech - GhostofOnyx**

**Faisel Stellix - IdentityCrisis.03**

**Elizabeth Rivers - Sweetpal115**

* * *

><p>"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason's voice rang out loudly from the lacrima stereo. "Fairy Tail is BACK and received their title of strongest guild at the Grand Magic Games. They sure left it off with a BANG! Smaller guilds alike are trying to catch up to beat the fairies, but honestly, who can beat FAIRY TAIL!"<p>

Keron chuckled to herself, strands of her greying orange hair swaying gracefully as her head bobbed up an down. She was signing a few papers and filling out documents. Luckily, most of the louder members of the guild were out on missions so she had peace and quiet.

Of course she loved the cheerfulness of the young ones because she had gotten frequent headaches because of some of them. But then she'd think of the wild Fairy Tail gang and realize she was blessed with sane young ones.

Keron sighed, dropped her pen, and rose her hands to put her wavy hair in a neat bun. She threw her hands down and looked around the medieval guild hall.

"It's too quiet!"

* * *

><p>"Get away from me or I swear I'll hurt you!"<p>

Elizabeth Rivers ran as fast as she could. All she wanted was a hot cup of dandelion tea when a group of thugs started chasing her. Elizabeth ran down several streets and corners, hoping to lose the thugs as soon as possible.

After finding no more use in running, Elizabeth stopped and turned to face the thugs, her braided sidetails following her lead. The thugs then too stopped and creepily grinned at Elizabeth.

"You asked for it, STONING!" Elizabeth yelled as the earth below the thugs began to shake as hard coating of earth wrapped itself around their chubby bodies.

"Sorry!" Elizabeth screamed to the stoned thugs. With a satisfying smile, she ran across the street and came in view a small castle. She had no idea where she was. If remembering correctly, Elizabeth was in a cafe next to her apartment in Hargeon before those thugs chased her into an assumed other town.

Expecting help, Elizabeth walked into the miniature castle. Right when she opened the wood double doors of the guild that was labeled Wonder Reins in big velvet bold letters, Elizabeth's nose was filled with the scent of new shoe smell and burning wood.

The guild hall was quiet and grey but not at all dull. The soft leather furniture was covered with red blankets, a small kitchen with stand and stool under tables, a circle of stone chairs leading to another decorated level, and paintings of the guild's insignia- a glowing rain drop- hung up around the walls. It was a comfy feeling to step in the warm hall that was filled with tables and a request board with few missions in the back.

Elizabeth kept looking around and didn't notice Keron in front of her before she cleared her throat. Turning, Elizabeth let out a squeak upon seeing Keron.

"It's alright dear your having no trouble." Keron's eyes lighted up with glee and hope. "Are you here to join the guild? Oh my, this is too rare!"

Elizabeth lowered her eyes to the ground. She couldn't say no to an old lady and it is often for mages to join guilds when on a life mission of kinds. Which she was, she was looking for her father and sister. Of course, she can practice her magic more and get famous!

Elizabeth gave a nervous smile before nodding a yes while she fiddled with her frilly blue skirt. Keron let out a cheer and eagerly pulled Elizabeth to her office. Maybe being in a guild won't be so bad?

* * *

><p>Drayden scanned around the bar looking for bright golden blond hair in childish drill shape pigtails. Locals around Tenosway say this girl is not to be messed with. So dangerous, if she was legal, she'd be S-Class.<p>

He shuffled in his seat, pulling up the cloth around his neck above his nose and placed the hood of his open vest trench coat over his spikey bluish-white hair. A swoosh was heard as an attractive girl walked into the bar. All eyes were on her.

She perfectly fitted the description Drayden was looking for. She had golden blonde hair tied into drill-like pigtails. Her outfit consisted of a purple dress, violet choker around her neck, and a black cape that rested on her back.

"Twill Aloe..." Drayden muttered under his breath. It was her, and his mission will be completed. But it was best not to underestimate Twill, for her magic was a rare one, but so was his.

Drayden scooted out of his desk and clapped his hands together as he chanted:

"Asteris: Solar Flare!"

Twill's eyes widened as a bright flash blinded her. Drayden took this moment and raced over to Twill's side before punching what he thought was her face. But Twill's arm was covered with a drill surrounded by a light purple glow as she blocked his attack. She laughed.

"I can't believe they sent a bounty hunter after me WHO CAN'T DO HIS JOB!" She shouted mockingly. Drayden's emotions were unchanged as he kept a straight face before pulling up a sparking fist.

Twill ducked and slammed her foot into Drayden's ribs. He coughed and reached for his wound would before Twill slid under Drayden's legs, roughly grabbed his hood, and swung him across the room. For a tiny girl, she sure was strong enough to through a 23 year old a far distance while only being 17.

"Enhanced Blows." Drayden said before he dashed and repeatedly punched Twill as his arms were covered in plasma. Twill screamed as she crashed into some tables. Bottles and plates flew high into the air before shattering on impact with the wooden floor.

Twill pushed her self up, blood quickly turning her golden hair into a deep red color. Her eyes filled with fire and rage as her body emitted a lavender aurora circled around her.

"You haven't seen ANYTHING yet! DRILL MAGI: DOUBLE STAB!" The drills covering Twill's hands became slimmer and sharper. With a raged shout, She jumped off the table with enough power to make the wooden furniture fly and slam into the walls.

All others had ran out of the bar, leaving Drayden and Twill to duke it out. Twill slashed and slashed at Drayden. Her breaths were becoming shorter and she was moving way slower than before.

"Asteris: Spark." Drayden let out a bolt of electricity as it shocked Twill, bringing her to her knees and crumpled to the floor with a stunned expression. Drayden walked over to her paralyzed form and threw her light body over his shoulder. He would be earning quite alot of jewel once she's turned in. This was actually the easiest S-Class mission he had gone on. But poor Drayden did have to tend to some broken ribs.

* * *

><p>Faisel Stellix's light golden green eyes glared right through Elizabeth's soul. Elizabeth stared back with an akward smile as she shivered and stood still as the pale blond inspected her.<p>

Faisel leaned back in her chair as she pulled a bubblegum flavored lollipop out of her mouth and grinned at Elizabeth. "YOU SEEM VERY INTERESTING!" She shouted a bit too loudly, causing the younger mage to flinch. Elizabeth didn't say a word though which slightly annoyed Faisel.

She needed people who can catch up with her, and be fun, so it seems she had to start off the conversation right. Gotta put on good first impressions for the newbie, right?

"You seem really cool. What kind of magic so you use? Where did you come from? Where do you live? Do you like food? I'm so hungry. TALK TO MEEE~!"

Elizabeth stared at Faisel for a while before blurting out, "Why are you so childish? Aren't you like 23?"

Faisel was quiet for a moment, which Elizabeth thought was because the reason was a sob story to which she started apologising before Faisel kindly smiled her. It wasn't a grin. It wasn't sadistic. It wasn't cheerful either. It was a kind and warming smile. The kind of smile your mother gives you say you love her cookies.

"There isn't enough time in life to slow down."

Elizabeth smiled up at Faisel. The first smile she'd given that day.

"NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME! I'll be going out."

Faisel then strutted out the door and walked down the sidewalk, leaving Elizabeth with ringing ears and a lollipop stick laying on the table.

#Wonder#Reins#

Faisel climbed the steps towards the mansion that was bigger in structure compared to the guild, her black gumboots hitting each step with a loud stomp. In front of her stood the mansion that belonged to the Oakmans- the richest family in Taigama, famous for their decorations made of wood. Though they aren't as wealthy as Heartfilias.

Faisel's job was to entertain the only son the Oakmans had. A 17 year old teen named Pine. With a grin on her face, Faisel rang the doorbell- a rare item to have on your house- and hopped back as she waited eagerly for the door to open.

11 minutes passed and Faisel tapped her foot impatiently as she continuesly rang the bell over and over again. She hated waiting, even for just one minute, and her she was, standing in a breeze strong enough to blow her straw hat off, waiting for the rich teenager to accompany her so she could get some jewels.

It wasn't a selfish act. It was the job she will be paid to do.

After what seemed like forever Pine emerged from the pearl white door. He had sandy brown hair, dull brown eyes with a tint of mint green (they were beautiful), and was wearing a black vest, camouflage pants, and brown sandals.

Faisel grinned at the young Oakman.

"Are you ready for an adventure."

###

No matter how terrified Pine was, Faisel was having so much fun. While they were taking a stroll in the forest, an extremely ugly pink blubber monster appeared and attacked them.

Pine basically threw himself into a bush as Faisel pointed a finger and laughed the piece of blubber. She formed her hands into gun shapes and pretend aimed at the beast.

"You can't kill a monster while playing pretend!" Pine shouted worryingly.

Faisel grinned.

"GATLING BLAST!"

A fast number of magic power blasted out of Faisel's fingertips. Every shot that hit the blubber filled monster exploded on impact. The beast let of cry after cry, its body burning, before letting out a death bellow and fall to the ground, destroying trees in the process.

Pine crept out of the bush and look at her in awe and adoration.

"Will you marry me fair maiden of magic? We'll run away in the moonlight and be the ultra rich couple and have 9 wizard babies flying around our castle when you and I become the powerful rulers of Fiore after you assassinate the king."

Faisel smiled sweetly at Pine and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No."

* * *

><p>Sascha Bren searched through her white knee length pants before pulling out a pink sack filled with 60,000 jewel. She admired the different cakes and pastries that were puton display, looking for more sweets to enjoy.<p>

The sweet aroma of the sugar filled items made Sascha sink to her knees as her mouth watered. She waisted 10,000 jewel already to buy 21 chocolates made from different countries. But her stomach was still empty and had enough room for a whole waterfall of candy.

Sascha grabbed a handful of carmel that was soaked in dandelion milk. (Dandelion was a popular resource in Taigama). She brought the bunch of goodies to the front desk and waited eagerly for the shop owner's arrival.

His name was Tilleo Oman, and he was indeed the sweetest man ever. Tilleo loved costumers more than he loved sweets, so he added the two things he loved and made Good Treats.

Good Treats was labeled best bakery in Taigama, it was also the one with best resources.

"TILLEO, WHERE YOU AT!?"

Sascha was a common costumer at Good Treats. She visited at a daily basis and buys the whole store's menu in 2 weeks top. Besides Faisel, Tilleo was Sascha's best friend. Tilleo then came around the corner and flashed a friendly smile at his favorite mage.

He had flour on his pale yellow apron, care filled hazel eyes, quite messy black hair that was gelled back, and a glorious moustache sticking to his face. Tilleo set down a few boxes of sugared dough before turning over to Sascha as he rested his shoulders on the see through desk.

"Ah, Sascha, welcome for the third time this day. What can I let you have out of the shop?"

Sascha pushed her handful of dandelion carmel closer to him. He eyed Sascha suspiciously. She usually gotten 7 cart fills of candy, now only a handful.

"That'll be all for today Tilleo. Faisel said we'll make cupcakes to give out to new members!" Sascha quickly explained.

Wonder Reins was getting a little popular with pop-up mages around Taigama. She was such a sweet girl and with her innocent smile, Tilleo couldn't help but tear up.

"No problem Sascha. It'll be 300 jewel. But I think you should stop by to buy more dandelion carmel, I'm sure Wonder Reins will have way more than a handful join. You'll need alot of candy!" Tilleo said light heartedly with a chuckle.

Sascha laughed with him before snatching the sweets of the counter and skipped out of the bakery after waving Tilleo a goodbye. She pushed the glass door open and took a big inhale of the sugar-less smelling air.

The sun was setting and the sky was pooling with the colors blue, orange, red, purple, black. Sascha smiled and swung the small bag of carmel around her hand. It was getting late and she loved meeting new members that join the guild, so she better hurry before the miniature castle closes for the night.

"Zoom!"

With that Sascha took of with a powerful blast back to Wonder Reins. The sun set fully and a full moon appeared. Yeah, it was pretty.

* * *

><p>Keron entered her room and fell onto her office chair. She had most of the day to herself with rare silence, but she wasn't entertained like she was usually did. The young ones always added spice to her dull tasting day.<p>

But boy did she have a headache!

* * *

><p><strong>. Elo! Boy, LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE! <strong>

**I still need more characters and the next chapter won't come out until I accept 4. I am not the harsh! Any add appearance to your application please and R&R!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Took 3 days to write '_'**

**Anyway, that's it, spread the word, I NEED CHARACTERS!**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed and please review!**

**BYE-NEEEEEEEE!**

**-Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3: Mage's Hotline

**Hey guys. I just got back from my trip from Quebec and I am the ultimately tired. I'm lazy from lack of sleep but then I remembered the readers waiting for this story. So, when I'm having writer's block or something comes up, I'll post a short extra chapter about random stuff. This short series in particular is called ****Mage's Hotline. **

**Think of it as a news channel or radio station hosted by the one and only Jason of Sorcerer Weekly.**

**On with the special!**

* * *

><p>Jason grabbed his script and walked over to his electric blue bean shaped table as he grinned at the camera which let out a beep, signaling that it is on.<p>

"Welcome folks everywhere for our daily premiere of Mage's Hotline! I'm your host, Jason from Sorcerer Weekly, bringing you the latest news about wizards and guilds all over.

You all must be familiar with the exciting win of Fairy Tail at the Grand Magic Games 7 months ago. The gossip is still about them. The guild, thanks to the core members arrival, has gotten more jobs since 7 years, and might I add, destructive. We will now take a look at popping up guilds."

Jason pushes himself of the desk and makes his way over to a large map of Fiore. He grabs a wooden stick and points to a small town labeled Taigama.

"Here is Taigama, famous for its dandelion industry and home to rising guild Wonder Reins! Wonder Reins has been around for over 20 years yet only is becoming noticed now. How and why? We weren't able to get specifics or history on the guild from master Keron, the founder. Will Wonder Reins gain plenty members, can they rival bigger guilds!? COOL! COOL! COOL!

Now onto Jenny with fashion after the break."

* * *

><p><em>"Are you a guild-less mage looking for work? Do you need jewel to survive? Are you low on magic and looking for a place to rest?<em>

_Well travel on down to Hargeon! Meet love, find a guild, get easy jewel._

_It worked for Fairy Tail mage Lucy Heartfilia. Now come on down!"_

* * *

><p>Jenny is shown standing in a small shop filled with many clothing.<p>

"Hi, I'm Jenny, and it's time to get festive.

Fall has approached and don't you want to stay stylish and up to date this season? Well don't worry. With the help of this nice store Hope and Style, get your season on and pull out that jewel.

This Autumn, mix and match with the colors red, orange, and brown. Wearing a skirt and white tee? Top that of with brown leather jacket, red beanie, brown boots, and orange scarf plus accessories.

A guy who's chill about appearance? With a style inspired by Natsu Dragneel, care to wear a scarf, vest, and dress pants? Fall colors will definitely work with this style.

That's all. I'm Jenny and this is Fashion."

* * *

><p>Jason takes a swing of his coffee beforeturning his attention back to the cameras.<p>

"Ending this episode with something important, here's an update on News.

-Good Treats, bakery located in Taigama, has been rewarded the Best Pastries of the Month Reward.

-Sabertooth has taken a path for better, now treating guildmates like family with the influence of Fairy Tail

-The next Grand Magic Games is in 3 months, so guilds, new and old, get ready!

I'm Jason from Sorcerer Weekly, signing off!"

-Mage's Hotline-

* * *

><p><strong>Alright readers, I hope you enjoyed this little report in excuse to why the next official chapter isn't out.<strong>

**Tell me in reviews, do you like this idea of a news report when I can't do the chapter or would you rather want me to leave you hanging?**

**Also, I need more guy applications. Seriously, 90% of the guild can't be girls. I'm not going to accept girl APPs for awhile cause I will need BOYS ok. B-O-Y-S!**

**Virtual cupcake for those who read and reviewed.**

**R&R please.**

**BYE-NEEEE~!**

**-Sakura**


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Few Mages Here

**Hey hey hey Sakura hear with chapter 2! Alright, there's one thing I need you guys to do for me.**

**1. Review. ESPECIALLY if you have an OC in this story. Tell me if I portrayed your character right, what did you think of the chapter, how can I get better. **

**So far I have 2 S-Class mages and the dragon slayer and barmaid spot is no longer open. Ok, time for the chapter.**

**Nikki and Natalie Santos- XxFairytale FanxX**

**Luna de Bella Vista- xxxLucyxharemfanxxx**

**Godwyn Farengard- Scrawlx1012**

**Chaka Ulvi- 1223 (sorry for the creator of Chaka if your full username does not show up)**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Nicki Santos hated besides trains and needles, it was definitely attention. Especially when she received that attention from perverts. Nicki zipped up her baggy dark green sweatshirt so it didn't reveal her black bra anymore. Nicki growled at the men not so casually standing against buildings who were eyeing her curvaceous body and pulled Natalie away.<p>

Natalie, Nicki's 4 year old sister whistled quietly as her older sister dragged her out of the alleyway gently by the hand while her free hand pulled her teddy bear closer to her chest. The siblings were traveling to find the perfect guild to join.

Natalie recalled that Nicki mentioned that joining a guild would help survive without parents. So the Santos sisters went off in search of a guild.

"Hey big sissy?" Natalie asked, looking at her older sister who was stroking through the loose curls of her black medium length hair.

"Look at the castle! I bet there's a pretty princess!" Natalie pointed her small pointer finger at the mini castle in front of them that was labeled Wonder Reins.

"It's a guild Natalie. No princesses." Nicki confirmed before lifting an excited Natalie intoher arms as she approached the wooden double doors. Nicki gave a soft push which resulted the doors to screech as it opened, allowing the two sisters to enter.

The guild was quiet with only the chatter of few members while two young women danced around the hall, offering cupcakes. They did indeed smell really good. Nikki forced herself to step farther into the guild before coming face to face with one of the crazier guild members, Sascha.

"Hiya, welcome to Wonder Reins~! Here to join, enjoy this cupcake. Not her to join, no cupcake for you~!" Sascha added a bit too cheerfully. Nikki glanced around the hall with a straight face, completely ignoring the Speed mage. Natalie on the other hand quickly grabbed the cupcake with carmel pieces covered with dandelion milk sprinkled on top, and stuffed the sugary goodness in her mouth and squealed with delight.

"You gotta join Nikki. You gotta joiiiiiiiin~!" Natalie said with a mouthful of carmel. Natalie turned her attention back to Sascha and snatched a cupcake off the platter before ripping off a chunk as she dropped it on her extended tongue.

"Yeah, I'm here to join."

Sascha grinned wildly before pushing the Santos sisters onto a couch.

"Welcome to Wonder Reins!"

* * *

><p>Luna de Bella Vista's grey eyes narrowed as she looked frantically around the vast amount of forest ahead of her. With a sigh off frustration, Luna threw her hands in the air, signalling to cancel the simulation.<p>

The forest disappeared and revealed a large area of carpet surrounded by stone walls. This was Wonder Reins' simulation room. Often used to train in dangerous scenarios. Keron walked out of the small window room (the room she uses to observe the mages training).

"It's the third time this you failed this simulation, please do tell Luna, is something the matter?" Keron asked, looking worryingly at the younger mage. The latter bit her lip andrubbed her arm.

"Nothing's wrong master, I'm just... tired."

It was a lie of course. You don't just fail the same things three times because your tired, unless your a very sleepy person. Keron new Luna was lying but motioned for the mage to exit the room.

Luna exited the room after placing on her cloak over her leggings with corset that was purple in color. She walked into the smells of cupcakes and wood as she entered the guild hall. She made her way over to Faisel who was chatting with a new member.

Before anyone could acknowledge the average height mage, Luna swiftly grabbed and cupcake and left the guild. Of course she could've stayed and mingled with her guildmates but she socializing wasn't a strong spot.

Luna, of course had friends and talked with her fellow Wonder Reins members, but they were a bit too rowdy and crazy for her.

She stopped to a halt, standing on top of a hill with a trail running down into the dar distance. She took a deep breath a started to jog down the hill. She continues to jog until she comes face to face with a small cabin.

Luna wipes the river of sweat off her face and opens the wooden door covered with leather as she flops onto her couch. Luna's home looked a bit like the guild hall, except cleaner. In the left corner was thr kitchen and diner, the right was a couch and lacrima television, and in the back was a bed and lamp.

Luna emerged from the soft orange couch and plopped on her silky indigo sheets covering the mattress. She pulled the thick covers over her pale body and fell into a relaxed slumber which hopefully will not invite nightmares.

* * *

><p>Children ran across the streets laughing and giggling along the way. Ever since Wonder Reins became more well known, Taigama has received many guest, most hotels were blowing up with traveling settlers.<p>

Godwyn Farengard strutted into the guild hall with a careless expression as he made his way to the job request board once again to receive another mission. Keron stepped down the circle of stairs and observed Godwyn from behind.

"Leaving so soon Godwyn? You just got back. Relax, have a drink, we're having a barmaid pretty soon, she should be arriving tomorrow."

Godwyn turned to look into Keron's warm hazel eyes before breaking a smile.

"Sorry Master, only so many jobs can keep me busy."

Keron frowned.

"I forbid you to go on any more missions today. Instead..." Keron's eyes searched around the guild hall before spotting Nikki trying to contain a overly excited Natalie from jumping off the walls. The guild master grinned. "Tame that wild child."

Godwyn moved his stare from Keron to Natalie then back to the guild master.

"It's just another mission, but it's too easy. She's a weak little girl, the weakest of women. I refuse to defeat such an opponent."

Keron childishly growled before slapping on the head and motioned for the man to take care of business.

"Sexist..." Keron muttered.

Upon hearing her comment, Godwyn claimed it was pity and respect not sexist.

Godwyn took a seat across from Nikki which earned him a confused glare from the older mage. Natalie stopped her hyperness attack and looked at the older man in front of her.

"Hi older man! My name is Natalie and this is my sister Nicki. She was raised by a dragon~!"

Godwyn's eyebrow rises in interest. "Your a dragon slayer?"

Nikki scoffs before pulling Natalie away from the S-Class mage, not forgetting her chocolate milkshake on the way either. Godwyn sighed and teleported to the request board to snatch a mission for the 5th time that day.

* * *

><p>Chaka Ulvi frowned at the attention he was receiving as he walked into a small cafe close to the guild.<p>

"Are you a traveler?"

"OMG, are you a mage?"

Next to both of Chaka's sides were two girls. Both girls were fairly tall and swooning over Chaka. He sighed, clearly not liking the close contact.

"I'm part of a guild, Wonder Reins." He replied calmly and as nice as possible. The two girls instantly freaked out and snuggled closer to his chest. Chaka eyed to two ginger head girls, planning to carefully push them of his body but in through the door bursted Sascha and Faisel blowing whistles extremely loud.

"WE HAVE COME TO RECEIVE A FELLOW GUILD MATE FROM THE NATURAL DISASTER OF FANGIRLS~!" The two mages exclaimed.

After 5 seconds of silence, the crazy duo blasted the gingers to the back of the cafe before roughly grabbing Chaka and pushed him out the door.

"GOODBYE TAIGAMA CAFE!" Sascha screamed before she ushered herself out the door.

"WONDER REINS WILL PAY FOR DAMAGES!" Faisel added with a grin.

Chaka sighed, his guildmates, especially these two, were beyond crazy. Like Fairy Tail crazy, and that was saying something. But Chaka respected this quality of the guild. The member's almost unique personalities is what makes up Wonder Reins.

Leaving Sascha and Faisel's company, Chaka went down to the left to leave Taigama and enter the forest.

Surrounding the left side of Taigama was the Inish Woods while to the left was the famous dandelion field, home of Taigama's main export.

Chaka laid down on the bright green grass, surrounded by the trees that swayed peacefully with the wind. Everything was quiet and relaxing. Sure he could've gone to the guild hall but sometimes Chaka wanted to lay in peace and enjoy the soothing music of nature.

"LIKE OMG WE FOUND YOU!"

Chaka's eyes twitched at the abrupt sound of very familiar voices.

Well there goes his moment of silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I finally finished this chapter! <strong>

**Ugh. I can't wait till I'm done with all this introducing stuff and I can start with a real plot! I have 7 characters left to show off, so that will take 2 chapters. Wow. Plus Keron's son Juniper ,(seriously does ANYONE remember him from the prologue? Juniper's gonna be 19 now hehehe), that would be 8 characters I need to introduce. And I can take two chapters to do that!**

**So readers, out of everyone you've met so far, who's your favorite, anyone you for some reason hate? Tell me in the review section below or whatever.**

**Seriously though, review guys. I hate to do this but...- The longer your review is the more screen time your OC gets!... Just kidding, I'm not gonna do that.**

**Also! We have 16 mages who have and will join Wonder Reins. I can still accept characters, thooough you would have to wait 2 maybe 3 chapters before they show up... I'll take 4 more characters, 2 boys and 2 girls.**

**So sorry for the extra super long authors note. R&R**

**Virtual cupcake for those who read!**

**BYE-NEEE!**

**-Sakura**


	5. Chapter 5: We Have More Mages

**Hey, hey, hey. Character introduction time~!**

**Thank you all so much for the super sweet reviews. After all the OCs are introduced, I will start doing review responses. It will be fun, so yeah.**

**Also! I am so sorry for all the grammar mistakes I made, like seriously I need to spot these things. But I type up my fanfiction on my phone so... But anyway! Here's the next chapter.**

**One more thing, this announcement is for guests- I will do SOME changes if I need to make the character fit in the story. Since I can't contact guests, I'll either make small changes or not use that OC at all.**

**(That one female spot is still open~!, PM ONLY for this last application.)**

**Ryder Wentens- sissors**

**Caitria- frozen-in-wonderland**

**Adrien Duece- x-utalicious **

**Atho Valkerian- XDarkMunx (Guest)**

* * *

><p>Caitria brushed her black hair to reserve it's silky feeling. Her bangs may have covered on of her eyes, but she still stared at her ruby red eyes.<p>

Tears sprang and Caitria fell onto her bed.

"I'm not really evil...mom...dad..."

Caitria gasped and slapped the cheek of her pale skin.

"My job! My job! I'll be late!"

The tall 16 year old hurriedly forced her pirate boots on. She made her way to the small kitchen downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast before rushing out the door. With toast in mouth, Caitria ran to the train stop, which served a train that was about to drive away.

"Wait! Don't leave! Wait!"

Caitria made it in front of the door with a pained look on her face. She rested her hands on her knees then coughed slightly. She propped herself up and handed the driver a golden ticket.

"I'll... take the ride to Taigama, please." Caitria said nervously as she avoided eye contact with the driver. She moved her way to the back of the bus and plopped down on a dusty leather sheet.

The whole train ride, Caitria was silent. Sure, she smiled at some people who wave or smile at her, but never a full on (or short) conversation. Caitria has always been shy around people. She could never look them directly in the eye. She had feared people will think she's evil with her red eyes.

But everyone Caitria has met was surprisingly nice. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. She was going to join a guild for goodness sakes.

"Wonder Reins, here I come..." Caitria whispered as the train hissed against the tracks.

#-#-#

Caitria stood in front of the small and well decorated castle, eyeing it in awe. She smiled and walked into guild hall, captivated by the welcoming feeling. Her eyes lot up when she saw the guild master just across the room. She pulled down her black floral design white tank top about 1/3 over her short red skirt as she skipped to the master.

"Uhm, are you Keron Rojain?" Keron turned to the voice that had called her name with a sweet and innocent smile (though behind her you could see a man visually choking).

"Yes that is I, and you are Caitria, our new bar maid!"

Caitria nervously smiled before nodding her head.

"First thing first. This guild is filled with men so I will give you a sexy maid costume. Yes I can see it now... the guild will be more popular than ever!"

Caitria stared at Keron, flabbergasted. Was this guild master such a pervert? She wasn't even that old and wrinkly! Keron stared at Caitria once more with a hand on her chin.

"Though you could use more of a chest." Caitria blushed heavily at the comment and covered her small chest area.

#-#-#

In the end Keron made Caitria were a maid outfit. It was a black ruffle dress that exposed her back in a triangle shape. The skirt was puffy and stopped mid thigh. Caitria's long black hair was put into pigtails. She had white knee high socks and black flats. The only thing from her original outfit Keron allowed Caitria wear was her black choker.

In the end Keron also found out Caitria was a horrible barmaid.

Caitria freaked out when everyone yelled their orders. The guild hall was covered in food, beer, and soda. A mess Caitria was cleaning by herself with tears running down her face.

"I'M SO SORRY MASTER!" Caitria screamed. Keron smiled mischievously.

"For now on call all the costumers 'Master'."

Caitria looked up in shock and wailed all over again.

* * *

><p>Atho Valkerian walked beside Elizabeth holding pink bags securely in his arms.<p>

Elizabeth turned and smiled at the 18 year old behind her. Atho agreed to accompany Elizabeth as she went shopping. For 'a pretty girl like herself shouldn't go shopping alone in a street full of perverts.' Well, that's what he said.

Nonetheless, Elizabeth was quite happy he joined her. All he really did at the guild was challenge the S-Class mages. It was reckless of him but entertaining all together.

Elizabeth halted to a stop. Atho in turn, stopped as well.

"I've been making you follow me and do girly stuff like all day, so what do you want to do?"

Atho grinned. He dropped all Elizabeth's shopping bags and grabbed her shoulder.

"Let's go to Fairy Tail, fight Salamander and Titania, win, then Wonder Reins is the best guild ever and I'll be S-Class!"

Elizabeth face palmed. "Never going to happen."

Atho released Elizabeth's shoulders and frowned.

"But I wanna fight!"

Elizabeth sighed and grabbed Atho's hand. She blushed before pulling him over to a diner.

"You fight too much, just come and have a relaxed day."

The two friends sat down. Atho ran a hand through his beachy blond hair as he stared at Elizabeth with his electric blue eyes. **(1)**

"You know Elizabeth, I'm pretty fond of you, Let's be a team!"

Elizabeth blushed. She's been complimented many, many times but, Atho wasn't looking at her body or anything. It was genuine. He liked her for her. Atho liked her personality. The two friends had been hanging out for a while now. It was only natural for them to become a team.

"I would really like to be on a team with you Atho." Elizabeth replied, smiling as Atho pumped his fist in the air.

"BOOYEAH! We'll be the the best team ANY guild has seen!" Atho screamed. Many others around the diner looked at the magical duo before going back to whatever they were doing.

"Hey, you wanna dine and dash?" Atho questioned with a grin on his face. Elizabeth slapped the blond upside the head and glared.

"No of course not. That will give the guild a bad reputation!"

Atho sighed and leaned back in his chair with his legs propped up on the empty table. "Your no fun Elizabeth. You don't wanna dine and dash and you don't wanna fight... but I still like you."

Elizabeth then hugged Atho. He gasped surprised but then relaxed as the elemental mage stayed hugging Atho. "Your the best partner Atho." Elizabeth said with a smile. Atho sighed.

"Since I can't fight today can you buy me something to eat already?"

* * *

><p>"What can I get for you... m-master?"<p>

Adrien Duece took one good look at Caitria and instantly knew this was Keron's doing.

"Uh... I'll just have a vanilla cake."

With a nod, Caitria went to go fetch the ice mage his order.

"Hey mister, if you're a' ice mage, why do you still have your clothes on?" Adrien looked down to spot the bundle of mischief staring into his cold and serious eyes. It was a very reasonable question. Ice mages strip right? Not as much as Gray but still.

Adrien's outfit consisted of a white long sleeve turtle neck, black sweater, beige pants, brown combat boots, and a blue/black checkered designed scarf. It was summer for goodness sakes!

Adrien patted Natalie on her head, planning to answer her question, but he froze. Why didn't he strip!? Was it really THAT weird to find an ice mage who doesn't strip. Natalie continued to look up to the Frost Emperor before declaring he was too boring and skipped away.

Caitria nervously walk over with a small platter holding a small slice of vanilla cake. She carefully placed the plate in front of Adrien and scurried off to serve another table. Adrien pushed up his glasses and took a chomp out of the pastry.

The glasses he wore were extremely necessary. Without them, Adrien would be crashing into everything. It would make more of a mess than Caitria's first time working.

After finishing his desert Adrien walked over to Keron with a neatly roll of paper in hand.

"Master, I would like to have you know, that along with my reward on my last mission, I had recieve... a whole guild fun time ticket to a waterpark resort!"

Adrien was proud of his work. With a reward like this, master could let her imagination run wild like the not so closet pervert she was. Adrien wasn't perverted either, like of course not, he just thought that as a guild everyone should get to know each other and be comfortable around fellow guildmates.

It was a very S-Classy move.

Keron eyed Adrien, obviously confused. "Adrien dear, if this is an excuse to openly flirt with my female members I refuse."

Adrien mouth shot open in shock, his eyes bugging out as well. Keron thought he wanted to see booty!? Wrong! Definitely NOT the reaction he had expected. Keron crossed her arms and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Adrien, sweet oh harsh Adrien. I think you need to get a girlfriend." Keron suggested calmly as she went up the circle of stairs and into her office. Adrien on the other hand, was glued to the floor, frozen, face full of shock.

Natalie skipped over, with a juice box and hand, and looked at Adrien's still form. She then burst into giggles.

"This mister is stupid!"

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

The sun was setting in Taigama. Everyone was or is ending their day. Not a few mages though. One certain mage is on a certain mission to spy on certain people.

Ryder Wentens popped out of a bush that was the perfect place to view the Black Blood guild.

-_Remember the Black Blood guild? An extremely unknown dark guild that no one will recognize what so ever. Infamous for the murder of Adeline Moto, a treasured friend to Wonder Reins master Keron Rojain.- _** (2)**

The Black Blood guild was a medium sized ugly shack that smelled like toe. You could hear the ruckus going on if you were 2 miles away. Not alot but still. Ryder slowly crept to the front step of the disgraceful guild.

Ryder blasted the wooden door out of its place. The noise came to a stop has all heads turned to the 19 year old with messy greenish brown hair. The Wonder Reins mage casually took a step into the hall, strong odors of beer burning his nostrils.

The dark guild thugs watch as Ryder takes of his blue headphones that were blaring music. Ryder turned around to face all the members of Black Blood with a look of pure seriousness glued to his face. The mage took a crumpled piece of paper out of the pocket of his black leather jacket before looking up to examine the place with his blue green eyes.

"I've come to take something that rightfully belongs to some one that is not yourselves."

The thugs exchanged looks of confusion. Ryder sighed, playing dumb he sees.

"Where is Buttercup the Bear!?"

Silence.

Laughter then erupted all over the trashed up guild hall. Thugs smacked their knees, rolled around in beer, and continued to laugh obnoxiously. Ryder on the other hand scowled.

"Circle of Arrows." With a flick of Ryder's wrist, bundles of arrows made of blue energy appeared in midair before they were shot down on the Black Blood members who screamed in agony at the touch of arrows.

While that craziness went on, Ryder picked up a teddy bear from behind the bar as he left the now destroyed guild hall whistling a small toon.

"Natalie, you can come out now."

Natalie emerged from the bushes with a grin on her face as she took Buttercup out of Ryder's hand. The 4 year old handed Ryder a cherry lollipop before proceeding to cuddle with her stuff bear.

Ryder smiled and picked up Natalie before walking away in the direction of Wonder Reins.

"Promise not to tell Nikki?" Natalie asked as she rested her face in Ryder's shoulder.

"You gave me a lollipop. Of course I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, chapter finished!<strong>

**1. Since XDarkMunx is a guest and you didn't give me Atho's appearance, I made it up myself.**

**2. You know how in the anime that narrator explains stuff about guilds and what not. Well that's basically what the italics will mean if not a flashback.**

**Now give me some approval, ElizabethXAtho? First ship or nahhhh?**

**And tell me if you like my brotherly/sisterly connection with Ryder and Natalie. Seriously, I fudging love Natalie. I can use her in like anything that needs comic relief.**

**So tell me in the reviews how you liked the chapter and your favorite character in this chapter.**

**R&R and follow/favorite!**

**Virtual cupcake for those who read.**

**BYE-NEEE!**

**-Sakura **


	6. Chapter 6: Some More Mages

**Hey again! Reviews. I love the reviews. **

**I have thought of something fun to do. That thing is after every 5 chapters, the user who has reviewed the most will win a shoutout! The first winner is xxxLucyxharemfanxxx, who is in 1st place with 3 reviews. Congratulations to the creator of Luna de Bella Vista! I would like to let you know the points don't reset and longer reviews cost 2 points, so everyone has a pretty fair chance!**

**I also want to give a shoutout to xxxLucyxharemfanxxx again for the genius ship name Elitho (ElizabethXAtho)**

**Hahaha, ok. Next chapter is the last introductions, FINALLY!, and I can get this story on the road! Yay, all characters are in and I can worry about plot...**

**Xyra Ikiel- IdentityCrisis.03**

**Zaryn Carbyn- The Phoenix Wraith**

**Akio Hiroshi- Noah 3.14**

**Yuko Kazidara- JurassicFiction**

* * *

><p>"This is the guild's simulation room. You can come train here anytime you want." Luna explained upon entering the room surrounded by stone walls as Xyra Ikiel followed closely behind.<p>

"It's often quiet so I come here alot." Luna motioned Xyra out of the room and sat down at some of the bar stools. Xyra looked over to the center of the guild to witness Atho fly across the guild hall after being punched by Drayden.

Both Luna and Xyra flinched at the sound of Atho's body hit the wall. Elizabeth ran over to the blond mage with a face full of worry.

"Your guild is very rowdy. I understand how you can't put up with it much." Xyra said as she sipped on the lemonade Caitria presented to her. Luna nodded in agreement as she too slurped up her lemonade. The two girls giggled.

"It was nice meeting you Xyra, see you around." Luna said as she departed from the maroon haired mage. Xyra waved and finished her drink. She scanned the guild with with her cerulean colored eyes. The guild was a bit more packed than usual.

Godwyn had left on another job with Drayden as company, Sascha was baking in the kitchen with the help of Faisel, and Elizabeth was scolding Atho for being so reckless while the Santos sisters laughed in the background.

Xyra smiled upon seeing her new guild's crazy antics. It was so lively every single day, probably never a dull moment. Chaka roughly sat down in a stool beside Xyra, his skin decorated with sweat.

"What's wrong Chaka?" Xyra questioned. The two mages have talked a few times in Xyra's first 3 days as a Wonder Reins member and they seemed to become good friends. Chaka sighed before resting his face on the cool wooden table.

"I was attacked... by these two girls who never stop following me... Caitria, can I have a cherry cola...?" Caitria nodded at Chaka's request. Xyra grinned from ear to ear from the mention of the sugary goodness of a drink known as soda. "Bring me one too!" Xyra demanded with a grin still visible on her face.

-#-#-

"Awwwwww~! You don't have to blush around me Chaka." Xyra exclaimed flirtingly. The newest mage had gulped down 9 cups of cherry cola. Her cheeks tinted pink as she giggled. It was like she was extremely drunk, but instead of beer, it was soda.

Xyra pulled the collar of her white off the shoulder long sleeve dress shirt, giving Chaka an good look of cleavage. Chaka madly blushed and escaped the once quiet table and ran out of the guild. Xyra frowned but smirked once she saw Ryder lay down on the couch with a lazy expression.

Xyra's black flats clicked as she not so gracefully marched over and sat by the mage with headphones on.

"Ryderrrrr~! Chaka left me, can you be my company?" Xyra asked before laying her tan face filled with freckles on his stomach. Ryder glared at the Xyra as she wrapped her arms around his arm and snuggled closer to him with Ryder having a stunned expression.

Natalie cried at the sight. Her best big brother figure was in danger. The 4 year old tugged harshly on Nikki's sweater. "Nikki! SAVE BIG BROTHER!" Natalie screeched, pointing at an uncomfortable Ryder.

"Big brother?..."

With a shrug, Nikki made her way over and yanked Xyra of of Natalie's beloved big brother. Xyra let out a shriek but smiled and tackled Nikki to the floor.

"Your so prettyyyyy~! I'll take care of you if no one will!" Xyra cuddled up closer to an enraged Nikki who growled in protest. Xyra rubbed her freckled cheek against Nikki's and grinned like a cat. Nikki shoved the maroon haired mage off of her before sending a rock filled punch to Xyra's face, knocking her out immediately.

Keron, who was sitting at the bar witnessing the whole thing, laughed.

"I think we all agree no soda for Xyra."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the studio Sir Carbyn."<p>

Zaryn Carbyn sat in a seat with arms crossed as he looked up to the small man with outrageous purple hair who was stroking his beard. As a job, Zaryn was taking photos of him lifting weights to get 'Muscles and Brussels'- a gym in Taigama - to earn more visitors. What other way than have a mage of a guild in that town do the job?

So here Zaryn sat, waiting for further instructions. The small man, who's name was Jorg, pushed over some waits to the Wonder Reins mage as well as drag over Sascha, who smiled at the sight of Zaryn.

"Yo'K, Zaryn will lift the weights like they are nothing compared to skinny cats. Then Sascha will come over and cling to brute, Ohde'K."

With a nod, the two mages got in position before the lacrima camera began rolling.

They had to restart the scene 3 times. Sascha couldn't stop giggling and lost focus at the sight of a butterfly! Jorg screamed in frustration. He had tried to find the perfect people for the promo, but now realized how much of a mistake that was. He should have hired wizards from a more popular guild.

Sighing, Jorg accepted what he got and worked with it. That is until Sascha went on sugar rush and destroyed the set with her speed magic.

"GEEEET OUUUUT! I NEEEEVER WANT TO SEE YOU MAGE'S FACES AS LONG AS I LIVE! Failure, failure, failure...!"

Zaryn frowned and refused to talk to the speed mage that whole day. He didn't get paid at all which irked the metal make mage even more. Zaryn did as told, not messing up more than twice!

"You know I'll never do a mission with you again?"

Sascha laughed sheepishly before replying,

"Yeah, I know."

And with that, the two Wonder Reins members walked silently back to the guild empty handed.

* * *

><p>"CHECKMATE!" The 13 year old shouted with a wide smile on his face. Akio Hiroshi had just beaten Xyra at a game of chess. The young boy danced around the guild hall, his brown sandals clicking against the wooden floor of the guild hall.<p>

Xyra laughed as she watched Akio twirl around and whip his black vest in the air.

"Ok, you win Akio, you don't have to rub it in."

Akio instantly stopped his happy dance and bowed to Xyra.

"I am extremely sorry if I had hurt your feelings. For forgiveness, I will become your slave!"

Xyra sweatdropped at that. The kid was just as weird as any member of the guild. But he was way more mature than the practical adults, which was nor that much of a shocker. Akio gave Xyra a sincere smile before running out of the guild.

On his way out, Akio placed his purple beanie over his messy midnight blue hair. Akio's dark blue eyes scanned the town. His target was locked and the tween childishly cheered at Zaryn's arrival.

Akio bowed once again once Zaryn entered the guild hall.

"Good day Zaryn, was your mission a success?"

Zaryn shrugged and patted Akio on the back. The kid was on of the most respectful person you would meet. He is by far, more mature than Atho, (Zaryn mentally apologized for that comment.)

Akio turned and ran over to take a seat at the bar.

"May I please have a turkey sandwich?" Akio asked Caitria with a friendly smile on his face, arms crossed and everything. Caitria smiled.

"Of course little mister." Caitria passed the boy a platter with his order. Akio mouthed a thanks and nod before diving into his sandwich. Akio swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Where's Master Keron?" Akio asked.

Keron had basically raised Akio on his own. He was an orphan who now is taken under Keron's wings. He never talks about his past. Neither would Keron because it wasn't anyone's business about anyone's history.

But of course, as a guild, everyone was able to trust each other, which made the bond of the guild even stronger.

Caitria looked up from washing some glasses as she thought of the answer to Akio's question.

"Ah yes. She went to the magic council."

Akio nodded before proceeding to finish his lunch. After finishing his sandwich, Akio helped clean up and traveled up the circle of stairs without another word. Well, not before saying goodbye to all his guildmates.

* * *

><p><em>Destination: Magic Council Headquarters, 15 hours<em>

"Alright Sparky, I dunno' why, but someone's here to see ya'. Don't try anything funny." The Rune Knight warned as he opened the anti magical champer that takes away a wizard's magic when inside.

Yuko Kazidara lifted her grey goggles out the way of her emerald green eyes and placed it softly on her short blue hair. Yuko smiled at the knight.

"Aw, come on Ricky, I know you want me out of here."

"Of course I do. We have to fix 2 halls cause you be exploding them like nothing!" Ricky snapped. Yuko shrugged and followed Ricky, the cuffs on her arms shaking lightly. Once they made it to a small room, Ricky roughly pushed the small girl into the room where her eyes met with unfamiliar hazel eyes.

"Hello dear, I'm Keron. Please have a seat, I would like to talk to you."

Yuko walked over to the small table and took a seat, not forgetting to cross her arms. Keron folded her hands in place and studied Yuko.

"And I thought Caitria had a small chest. You're as flat as a board."

Yuko quickly jumped out of her seat, eyes full of rage, and cheeks red from anger as she pointed a finger at Keron.

"THE HECK! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CRITICIZING MY SLOWLY DEVELOPING CHEST!"

Keron chuckled and waved her hand. "I'm almost kidding. Please just take a seat, it is time to get serious." Yuko settled down with a scowl on her face. She stared at Keron who's lighthearted face turned serious.

"Tell me Mrs. Kazidara, why did you leave your home?"

Yuko looked up to Keron with a fully serious face. "I wanted to live the life of a hobo."

Keron stares at Yuko in surprise. This young girl with extreme magic power left a good life to become a hobo!? Keron stared at Yuko who was playing with the zipper of her unzipped silk navy blue trench coat. Keron regained her composure before folding her hands below her chin.

"Why waste your ability on the street? For goodness grace, you got arrested for blowing up the Magic Council ceiling."

Yuko cheekily grinned. "I regret nothing."

Keron heavily sighed. She knew her decision will be a huge mistake. But she always told herself to see good in people and give young ones a second chance.

" After a very lengthy argument with the Council, they have agreed to set you free-"

Yuko shot out of her chair and jumped around the room excitedly, her black boots clicking as went. Keron cleared her throat.

"- If you are free, I must take full responsibility over your well-being. How would you like to join Wonder Reins?"

Yuko crossed her arms over the white cloth wrapped around her small chest that exposed her whole stomach area before shrugging with a thoughtful expression.

"Sure why not."

Keron smiled. She slowly got out of her seat and yanked Yuko out of the room by the ear while the short blue head shouted in protest.

"Don't blow anything up okay." Keron asked (more like demanded) a frowning Yuko with dirt staining her teal shorts.

* * *

><p>OHMERGAUD!<p>

One more chapter of introduction left before I can kill off your characters!... Just kidding. Tell me in the reviews who your favorite character in this chapter is and how you liked the chapter.

Now, with the help of you wonderful readers, you can PM mission ideas and suggestions for you think will be a perfect team, or couple ;)

Virtual cupcake for those who read, Favorite and Follow, R&R, blah blah blah.

BYE-NEEE!

-Sakura


	7. Chapter 7: Last Bunch of Mages!

**Hip Hip Hooray~!**

**Hip Hip Hooray~!**

**LAST INTRODUCTION CHAPTER!**

**I appreciate the reviews i've been given, it rises my self esteem, so I'm extremely happy ^~^**

**I also know how many people read this story and don't review... don't be shy peeeople, I "wuv" reviews. Support is greeeatly appreciated! Ok, after this is Bonding Arc, so I can develop your characters. I am so glad after this I am OFFICIALLY DONE with introducing!**

**Kalypso Zorraster- PhantomWish (sorry I couldn't do the spaces in between)**

**Jinx Akuma- Trappedindarkness13**

**Alexey Petrovitch- LeaderofBrooklyn**

**Juniper Rojain- you knew he'd be here ._.**

**Let us get this started! :D**

* * *

><p>The tires screeched as the train halted to a stop in front of Taigama's main entrance gate. Tan legs that were decorated hot pink stockings and orange and white stripped knee high socks on the right leg stepped out.<p>

Kalypso Zorraster lifted her left hand to cover her dark purple eyes from the burning sun above. Kalypso skipped over across town back to the guild, purple skater shoes smacking against the dirt road, and think blue/white skirt with 3 layers of orange frills dancing in the wind.

The mage with short wavy raspberry pink hair styled in low pigtails slammed the wooden doors open with a wild grin on her face.

"BON-BON!"

Most of the guild remained silent and continued their work. Kalypso walked over to an empty table and pulled out her scythe that was behind her short sleeve jock style jacket. She then began polishing the weapon in hand.

"Somebody come and fight me! The Elizabeth you once knew has been defeated by me, HAHAHA!" Atho shouted as he proudly stood on top of a table with a blushing Elizabeth thrown over his soldier trying to make sure no one saw the panties she was wearing underneath her frilly blue skirt.

"Put me down Atho!"

Natalie jumped up and down around the table, supporting Atho with a cute smile on her face as she went on singing how Atho was amazing, (though not better than big brother Ryder).

Kalypso slowly stood from her seat slowly and pointed a finger at Atho with a wicked grin. "Alright Blondie, I challenge you to a battle! Everyone should hold onto something..."

Knowing full and well what would go down, many guild members tightly grabbed hold of absolutely anything that connected to the tile floor of the guild hall. Atho carefully placed Elizabeth in a seat like the gentleman he thought he was.

"Dimensional Rift!" Atho shouted as light beams started to shoot directly at Kalypso. The latter brought out her scythe and jumped over some tables. Adrien leaped out of the way with a shout and Zaryn flew out of his chair once Kalypso slammed onto his table.

"I'll take you sky high!... well, at least to the ceiling... Gravity Release!" Kalypso shouted as at the command of the spell, chairs, tables, Elizabeth, Atho, and anyone not holding onto solid ground floated up and slammed into the ceiling of the guild hall. Furniture snapped and the poor souls stuck on top the roof groaned in visible pain.

Kalypso let out an entertained cackle before releasing the spell, letting her guildmates fall to the floor in pain, groans escaping their lips. Kalypso held her exposed stomach under the black tube top that ends below her quite big bust as she howled with laughter.

Keron slowly made her way to the laughing mage with an innocent smile though her dark glazed eyes could tell otherwise. Keron pulled out a fan and slapped the pink haired Space Make mage on top of the head repeatedly.

* * *

><p>Jinx Akuma's purple eyes scanned the spell book in front of her before turning the page. The mage in dark clothing sighed and ran a hand through her white hair that wasin a high ponytail.<p>

The 15 year old slowly stood up, taking the large spell book with her, and placed it back on the shelf. Jinx grabbed her bag and left Wonder Reins' library, which was right by the simulation room.

"Miss Jinx lady! Miss Jinx lady!" Jinx turned her slim body to face little Natalie who was jumping up and down. The older but young mage smiled. "Yes Natalie?"

Natalie stopped jumping and tapped her chin thoughtfully before flashing Jinx a sheepish grin. "Never mind, I forgot." The 4 year stated before skipping happily to Ryder and Nikki, who were looking for missions at the request board to go on together.

Jinx shrugged with a smile and walked over to Caitria. The barmaid, for once, did all her work and had no members to serve, so the black haired mage sat comfortably at the bar table with a book in hand.

"Hey Caitria, what ya' reading?" Jinx questioned the barmaid, who in return looked up to the mage beside her.

"It's a novel about girl who is trying to find her place in the world. Her brother just so happens to be the main villain of the story. Not only are they enemies, but the girl must kill her brother to find where she belongs according to the quest she was following. It's a really good book... if you want, I can lend it to you."

Jinx looked down. The story was almost like what Jinx was going through in life. The similarities gave a cold shiver down her spine. Jinx slowly nodded her head 'no'. It did sound like a good book, but Jinx wasn't quite sure if she should read it.

Caitria clapped her hands together with a look of interest on her face. "Speaking of books, did you learn any new spells?" The barmaid asked the pale mage in front of her.

Jinx smiled. "Actually, yeah, I did. I read about a spell that's able to enhance another wizard's spell. I was thinking of practicing it tomorrow." Caitria smiled back. Enchantment magic, the magic Jinx uses, is extremely hard to master, though people think it is quite easy.

Sure, you read a spell, practice, and BAM, another spell you know, but it takes time to get it right. Most people quit enchantment magic once they can't do a simple spell, resulting on how little mages can use the magic.

"That's wonderful! Your doing such a good job mastering it and everything." Caitria complimented as she put her book away and slid Godwyn a glass of water. The S-Class mage chugged down the water and raced to the request board to find another mission.

Jinx grinned, getting up as well. She waved Caitria goodbye before departing from the bar and headed out the guild.

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU COPYING ME!?"<p>

Adrien's loud and unexpected outburst made most guild members turn their heads to witness the scene (or cause of it).

Alexey Petrovitch stared at the ice mage. All he wanted to do was relax and warm up with hot chocolate before silver head known as Adrien came along and blew up in his face about copyright in style with a very serious expression.

Alexey placed his cup down and tugged nervously on the beige scarf around his neck.

Adrien sat down across from the 27 year old mage with a long sleeve military coat on.

"Your wearing the longest clothes ever... in the summer: just like me. You use ice make magic just-"

Alexey put his pointer finger in the air, stopping Adrien midway of his statement. " I actually use Ice Wall magic. At first glance it certainly looks like ice make magic yet it is clearly different once you analyze it more."

Adrien stared at Alexey for a whole minute. The ice mage broke out of his glare and stood up. "You are very lucky I'm mature, or your face with be covered in ice." With that said, Adrien friendly waved good bye and left, stating he won't become S-Class with a sour attitude under his breath.

Alexey watched the 18 year old ice mage depart and took one last swing at his hot chocolate. Drayden walked over and took the empty seat across from Alexey with Natalie climbing his back. Drayden scratched his cheek.

"So you see Alexey, the guild is taking turn watching Natalie. So I pass on the duty-"

HAHAAHA, you said doody~!" Natalie rudely but cutely interrupted and grinned when Drayden glared at her.

"- I pass you the duty to watch this child." Drayden swiftly threw the squealing 4 year old into the ice wall mage's arms and ran off. Alexey looked down at Nikki's younger sister and smiled to which the young girl grinned back.

"Your a ice mage!" Natalie exclaimed. "Why are your clothes still on!?"

* * *

><p>Akio knocked on Keron's office door. He hopped back and waited for the A-Ok to enter the room.<p>

"Come in." A familiar deep voice said. Akio slowly opened the door and smiled from ear to ear at the sight of 19 year old Juniper, Keron's son.

"Hi Onii-chan!" Akio greeted. The young boy grabbed a bag labeled with his name and pulled a red apple out of it before he sat down by Juniper. Ever since Keron started taking care of Akio, the 13 year looked up to Juniper as his big brother, thus calls him Onii-chan.

Juniper grinned at the young boy with his hazel eyes. You could see that he was sleepy though his eyes were wide with joy. Juniper slouched back in his chair with a sigh.

"Hey buddy. The train ride took way longer than I thought. And the people were so boring." Akio laughed and took a bite of his Apple.

The reason Juniper wasn't at the guild for so long was because he was making trade with a small village a few days away. The mission was extremely longer than expected, but now Juniper was back, and signing papers Keron had forgot to fill out.

Juniper ran a hand through his untamed fiery orange hair and sighed. He stood up and threw a laughing Akio over his shoulder and spun around enough to make Akio cry tears of joy. Juniper tossed Akio onto the bed across the room and jumped next to the giggling boy.

They both sighed in sync, looking up to the ceiling of the room lit up with few candles. Akio turned his head to face a sleeping Juniper who snored loudly. Akio smiled and climbed out the bed. He took a blanket and placed it over his new big brother's sleeping form. Akio tip toed out of the room with a small smile.

"Welcome back Juniper."

* * *

><p>Aw, Akio's so sweet 3<p>

Epic music play in the background please! I am done introducing and glad. GOSH, that was hard work!

So how was the chapter? Now that you know all the characters, who's your favorite? Mine is Akio, Yuko, Faisel, Atho, Godwyn, and Natalie. :3

If there is a certain OC you want your character to team up with you can tell me and i'll see what I can do. Also if your character does jobs solo, please mention that if you haven't.

Do you spot personalities that clash and make a good team? Tell me in a review or PM.

So chapter 8 is the start of the Bonding Arc, which is when your characters will team up and missions and I develop your OCs. For this story, I have 6 MUST DO arcs. If I don't finish all 6 arcs, I'm a failure.

If Wonder Reins gets more popular than I imagine, then I continue the story with more arcs and fun. So that is a maybe. But I can't wait to go on a ride of using your OCs for entertainment purposes!

Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and enjoy!

Virtual cupcake for those who read.

BYE-NEE~!

-Sakura

...

...

...

Dang it, I forgot to write this in BOLD! :[


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Hey! Hey! How's it going people? New chapter, fast update (kinda)!**

**Enjoy the chapter~!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES-**

**GhostofOnyx: I didn't mean for Drayden to be cold to Natalie. I just wanted to give him screen time no matter how little. I'm glad you liked the chapter... overall **

**Frozen-in-wonderland: I'm excited for the official story too, and I'm the one writing. Those ship names are adorable. Later in the story I'll put up a poll on ship names for certain couples, and maybe even a poll to see everyone's favorite couple ;)**

**PHANTOMWISH: Look it's updated! Aren't you proud reader senpai? I love all the characters and glad I can start a plot. Go ahead, absorb the awesomeness ^~^**

**Scrawlx1012: Godwyn is just so awesome, he's my favourite S-Class mage :)**

**LeaderofBrooklyn: I am so glad I portrayed Alexey well because he was hard! I kept looking back to my references.**

**IdentityCrisis.03: Team Faisel up with someone patient? No problem, but I want her in a team with Sascha, so I guess I'll put another person!Thank you for the besg wishes! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonding <strong>_

* * *

><p>Nikki ripped off a paper from the request board with a victorious smirk in view. She marched over to Ryder, who held a sleeping Natalie in his arms. The dragon slayer slammed the paper hard on the desk to catch Ryder's attention.<p>

He slipped the paper out of Nikki's hand as she took a seat so he could examine it. He folded the paper and set it down in front of him to look at Nikki.

"Protect a town from bandits?" He asked. The mission seemed too easy and Nikki usually picked ones that involved stalling monsters or riding endangered animals. Nikki eagerly nodded with a grin.

"The pay is 105,000 Jewel. That's alot and easy to split in half. Plus, it's a little safer mission so It doesn't matter if Natalie tags along." Nikki concluded with a smug expression full of pride.

"Alright, sure why not. When do we leave." Nikki's partner said. Nikki glanced at the clock before pulling both an awakening Natalie and Ryder out the guild doors. "We leave right now! It'll take 3 hours if we walk so we can get there by evening.

Ryder raised an eyebrow. "But we'll get there in one hour we we go by train." Nikki abruptly turned her body in a fast motion to face the blue energy mage with horror written all over the dragon slayer's face. Nikki then slapped Ryder across the face.

"Have you no mercy!? You should know how I feel about TRAINS!"

Ryder placed his hand over Nikki's mouth in attempt to shut her up, but quickly removed it once Nikki coated his palm in saliva. Nikki, who was now fully awake, giggled at her older sister's antics.

Nikki picked up the giggling Natalie and turned in the direction of their destination.

"March Ryder, march!" Natalie and Nikki ordered Ryder. He chuckled and jogged up to meet Nikki's pace.

The duo walked silently through the woods as the bright blue sky turned purplish-orange. Natalie gazed up at the stars from her position, being held in Ryder's arms. Nikki pulled out a knife from her brown knee high boots and slashed huge leaves in front of their path.

"Seriously, we would have been there if we went by train." Ryder spoke, breaking the unnatural silence of the forest. Nikki sent Ryder a murderous glare to which he immediately turned away.

Nikki continued slashing a path through the thick branches so the team could carry on their mission.

* * *

><p>"Eliiiiiiizabeth...! Can we stop patrolling for 3 hours and get something to eat?"<p>

Atho slumped against the wall with a frown on his face as he rubbed his tummy with dramatic effect. Elizabeth took one good look at Atho. Small sweat beads fell slowly down his forehead. His blonde hair was damp and not his normal messy spike. And his normally bright electric blue eyes were glazed with a need for food.

"No." Elizabeth responded, unfazed by the unnecessary whining he was doing.

"If there are bad guys, I'll punch them and we'll be done! But you want to stay watching out for nobody here without the obvious need of food in our stomachs!" Atho stated while waving his hands in the air to prove his point.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She looked at Atho who was staring at her intensely and blushed.

"Fine, we'll eat... but not for 3 hours!"

Atho shot up from his slouched position with a grin. "That's great Elizabeth, I have a romantic picnic!" Atho pulled out a blanket with a box filled with different scents of meals. He took Elizabeth's hand into his and ushered for her to sit.

"Ro-romantic?" Elizabeth asked. She placed her palms on her cheeks that resembled a tomato at that point. Atho glanced up from his preparations to study Elizabeth, which made her blush even more.

"Yeah, bad guys come when the heroes are off guard, mostly when it's all romantic and lovey-dovey." Atho explained. He grabbed his partner's hand once again and placed one knee on the ground with a look of pure seriousness.

"Elizabeth will you be my girlfriend?"

...

...

...

"GIRLFRIEND!? What? How? When? I'm not ready for a commitment..." Atho ignored Elizabeth's outburst to focus on the moving shadows from behind which were getting closer to the duo.

Atho stood up and dusted off his jeans, eyes still glued to the shadows from behind. He lunged forward and gave Elizabeth a big hug, to which she started stammering about how she wasn't ready, and threw her over his broad shoulders.

The shadows from behind appeared, revealing 5 fat and greasy men with revenge written in their eyes.

"I told you this would work." Atho told a blushing Elizabeth who immediately recognized the men as the thugs that chased her around the day she joined Wonder Reins. Atho slowly let Elizabeth slide down and both mages got into a fighting stance.

* * *

><p>Luna stood far to the left with Jinx to the right. They were standing apart in the simulation room. Luna wiped her brow.<p>

"Ready. Set. Go!"

The two girls lunged forward and repeatedly punched and kicked each other. Jinx threw a kick to Luna's face. Luna grabbed Jinx's leg and twisted her back to throw Jinx over her. Jinx tumbled onto the floor but stood up fast enough to dodge a punch from Luna.

Luna jumped up and pushed her foot into Jinx's stomach. Jinx gasped for breath as Luna grabbed hold of her arm and spun Jinx around before head-butting her. Jinx fell to the ground with a groan.

Luna panted heavily before collapsing next to Jinx with a small smile. Keron stepped forward with a smile and Akio walked over with a safety kit. Jinx pushed her body up and rubbed the bump on her forehead that was turning a mix of purple and red.

"You girls definitely got better at physical fighting. I'm glad you came to me to discuss such matters. For wizards are meant to use their magic." Keron said.

About a week ago, Luna and Jinx came to Keron wanting to train for physical combat, for they worry that when they can't use magic, they won't be able to defend themselves. Though Keron wished such a situation would never happen, she had agreed to train the girls.

After putting a bandage on Jinx's throbbing forehead, he flashed both the girls a smile. "You guys are amazing at fighting! I bet you could win a battle against the strongest dark guild."

Luna and Jinx smiled at the 13 year old's statement.

"Thanks Akio, but if I can't beat Luna, I don't think I can." Jinx said.

Akio shook his head. "Everyone in Wonder Reins is strong!" Akio and Keron then walked, happily skipped in Akio's case, out the room. Luna stood up and offered Jinx her hand. The enchantment mage grabbed it to support her as she stood up.

The partners walked out the guild, sweat dripping into their training clothes that consisted a grey tank top tucked into tight shorts (courtesy of Keron).

* * *

><p>Xyra tapped her feet on the red rug of the train. Her journal was in hand as she sketched a sleeping Adrien. Chaka looked out into the quickly changing landscape that zipped past as the train moved.<p>

The trio were returning back home after completing their mission of escorting a rich couple across the country side. Chaka sighed. Xyra looked up from her drawing to look at one of her partners.

"Is there something wrong?" Xyra questioned. Chaka shook his head. "I'm just tired from leading snotty people most of the day." Xyra gave Chaka a small smile.

The mission was a little boring, the only excitement being scaring off wild creatures. But since the couple was rich, the trio earned 300,000 Jewel to split. Xyra tapped her feet against the wall once again as she silently hummed.

"Are you going to sing?" Adrien asked, his eyes slightly opened. Xyra shook her head but continued humming quietly. The train then abruptly came to a harsh stop. Adrien, now fully awake, along with Chaka and Xyra, glanced around the train.

The speakers screeched before a low and hoarse voice spoke: "Greetings passengers, I just want you pathetic townspeople that the train won't being traveling to your destination. Hahaha. Roman, Jance, Willy, eliminate all mages if you will. Hahaha! Goodbye."

Chaka and Adrien stood up from their seats. "Are we going to fight?" Xyra asked. Adrien nodded his head. People stood up from their seats, faces full with worry, children with fresh tears falling from their eyes. "Don't worry, we'll get this train moving soon." Chaka assured as he watched a young couple comfort their baby.

2 men and a girl emerged from the front cart. There stood a short girl with wild purple hair wearing a teal bra and black tights, a chubby man wearing an orange jumpsuit, and a tall skinny man with a shrub of swampy green hair in clothes consisting of a large tee and khaki shorts.

"Misery happens to be our middle name." The girl said.

"It's a shame to you that we came." Skinny bones said.

"Though stealing things is our game." The chubby one said.

The three formed a pose that resembled a star. Xyra sweatdropped. These guys were the villains right?, she thought. Roman, the girl stepped forward as she dragged Willy, the fat one, and Jance, the skinny one, by the ears. "It seems these are mages near us, well let us destroy them one by one. Go on rookies, ATTACK!" Roman commanded as her hand went up and she shot a beam at Adrien.

"Ice Make Shield!" The shield made of ice protected Adrien from the attack, though it shattered on impact with the purple beam. "Who are you rhyming idiots anyway?" Adrien asked, sending ice lances toward Jance. Willy jumped in front of Jance with his belly inflated as it deflected the ice.

"We are the infamous Star Clan, robbers of all trains!" Jance announced. He took out requiped a red sword that was surrounded with flames. Xyra stepped forward with two dices in her hand. She threw them in the air and caught it. The number shown 5. A young girl covered in sand appeared.

"Tera, blow a sand storm!" With a nod, Tera lunged a small tornado of sand at Jance. Jance swirled his sword around the sand, causing his flames to swirl in the tornado. The skinny mage requiped a yellow sword that cackled with lightning.

"Tera, weapon form!" Tera swirled and turned into a black leather whip. Xyra spun the whip and latched it onto Willy and slammed the fat mage into Jance, causing both Star Clan members to fly out the side door that broke due to an attack Roman did in attempt to throw Chaka out.

"Those stupid men are USELESS!" Roman cursed. "I have to do everything by myself." A purple spiral circled around her hand, energy around the room shooting to it. Passengers screamed as they crawled under their seats. "Time. For. You. To. Get Out of My Way!" Roman screeched before sending the purple magic ball at Xyra and Adrien. They both crashed into the back of the cart.

Chaka scowled, he hated most forms of violence, especially when he watched it harm his friends. "Bubble Beam!" Chaka called out. A surge of acid bubbles floated towards a laughing Roman. "Freaking bubbles!? WEAK!" Roman continued until she let out a pained screech as the bubbles burned once made contact with her pale skin.

Chaka dashed forward and roundhouse kicked Roman off the still train. The bubble mage made his way over to the conducter cart. Chaka opened the door to reveal a 15 year old scrawny boy with thick glasses.

"You're the mastermind behind this?"

The boy nodded, shaking from fear. Chaka shook his head. "Get the train back moving and get out." Chaka demanded sternly. The young teenager nodded as if his life was on the line, shaking like a chihuahua as he pushed a few buttons to start the train.

After dealing with Xyra and Adrien's wounds, the Wonder Reins trio assured the worried passengers that everything was under control.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FALSE ALARM!?" Nikki asked with rage as she shot up out of her seat to get in the mayor's face. Natalie let out a squeal of entertainment while Ryder patted Nikki on the back in attempt to stop her before she punched the living daylights of the small village.<p>

The Mayor, Phil Cortall, flinched. "Terribly sorry I am. We have taken care of the happening of the bandits." Nikki growled, pulling at her hair. Ryder sat next to her, examining her fit of rage. Nikki grabbed Ryder and Natalie's hands to leave the small and dusty office.

"Wait! You are the dragon slayer right? You have no cat, yes. I have'ne for you." Mayor Cortall ran out of the office in a rush. Nikki looked out the exit he left with a small smile Ryder noticed. "So you won't be cat less forever." Ryder said. Natalie giggled at his tone.

"Shut up." Nikki hissed. Mayor Cortall ran quickly inside caring a cute cat with white fur. She had black ears and paws, pale blue eyes, and a purple bow on her right ear. The exceed was covered in a small orange sundress decorated with violet polka dots. She had a purse slung over her shoulders. The cat hid her blue pupils with a paw as she waddled shyly to the duo plus Natalie.

"It's ah' adorable Kitty~!" Natalie cheered. "What's your name Kitty Kitty!?" The kitten smoothed out her dress. "My name is Clover." Clover sprouted white glittering wings as she flew around the team.

"My new family! My new family!" Natalie laughed and sang along with Clover,chasing the exceed around the office. Nikki and Ryder smiled and thanked the mayor before leaving the village back to Wonder Reins.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stared at the ground with a blank face as she walked in the street with a grinning Atho next to her. The duo defeated the fat thugs in the town and earned their pay. Atho told Elizabeth how the plan worked amazing though she felt a little broken.<p>

"Hey Atho." Elizabeth guys. Atho turned his attention to the elemental mage.

"Yeah?"

Elizabeth fidgeted with her fingers, nervous, and unsure how to start. She looked back at Atho who still focused his attention on her.

"Uh... that plan... with girlfriend and stuff... do you..." Elizabeth sighed, it was hard to get her statement out.

"Elizabeth, you are my girlfriend. Well girl...friend. Let's not let that get in the way of our partnership 'kay?" Elizabeth nodded, smiling at Atho's words. "I'd like that." Atho cheekily grinned at her. He grabbed her hand tightly in his as the ran down the streets to the guild hall, laughing with joy and happiness.

They entered the guild laughing. Keron walked up to them and examined. "Atho and Elizabeth, are you together?" She questioned, placing hands on her cheek, obviously daydreaming about her weird fantasies. Elizabeth blushed brightly, just remembering her hand was still intertwined with Atho's. Atho smiled and wrapped his arms over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Of course we're together, we're the best partners!" Atho whooped, punching his fist into the air. All the guild members smiled at Atho's antics. Keron left feeling proud of her children, laughing with them. The moment was nice and lighthearted.

That is until Atho got hit in the face with a chair...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm proud of this chapter. I gave everyone a taste of Elitho so sweg. How do you like my flow? Please do tell me if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes because typos do happen and I want to get better.<strong>

**Bonding Arc might be the shortest arc, but I guarantee it won't stop until you witness everyone's magic so yeah. I still need some mission ideas. So send those in please!**

**Happy November because I can! My birthday is this month- during Thanksgiving Break. **

**Uhhh... I don't have much to say in this author's note...**

**Virtual cupcake for those who read. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and enjoy.**

**BYE-NEEE!**

**-Sakura**


	9. Chapter 9

**I guess updates will be faster if I know what I'm doing. So, yay.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES-**

**xDarkMunX: I guess Atho is getting more like Natsu... no wonder I like him do much!**

**Scrawlx1012: So I'm guessing you can't log in. Good idea though, may be I will use it as a mini challenge.**

**IdentityCrisis.03: Glad my flow is great, thanks! Though the person I team up with Faisel and Sascha will only work with them sometimes. Don't worry! I'll make it work ;)**

**GhostofOnyx: I will be awaiting that Birthday cookie in 6 - 8 weeks.**

**XxFairytale loverxX: Ryder, Nikki, and Natalie are just like a big family. With newest edition Clover~!**

**PHANTOMWISH: Thank you~! Action is sweet.**

**xxxLucyxharemfanxxx: I cracked up writing the "proposal" scene myself.**

* * *

><p>Sascha hummed to the tune of an unknown nursery rhyme as she mixed a bowl of cookie mix. She would stir, add sugar, and stir again. Repeating the process until the mixture was fluffy. The sweet loving mage dumped the dough into a pan before pushing it into the oven.<p>

Sascha grabbed a batch of lollipops that were cooling down on the counter beside her. She had been working to perfecting them most of the day. Since most of the guild including herself loved the guild, and it was positive the members of Wonder Reins loved the guild as well, The sonic speed mage shaped the lollipops to look like the insignia every member shared.

She had blue teardrops that tasted like cotton candy. Pink raindrops that tasted like bubblegum. Yellow raindrops that tasted like bananas... and the list went on. Sascha skipped over to the bar and handed Caitria a bag filled with the lollipops.

"Don't eat any until I get back Okay?" Sascha warned with a wink. Caitria nodded. No one dared to eat on of Sascha's deserts without permission. Sascha smiled and quickly turned, her sandy brown hair in a high ponytail whipping its way through the air.

"Sascha~!" A familiar voice called. The mage who's name was called turned with a grin to face her best friend Faisel.

"Faisel~!" Sascha greeted cheerfully before being squished of distance as Faisel crushed her into a hug. "I have a mission to do." Faisel announced.

"Okay. Let's invite Alexey." Sascha said. Faisel agreed with a nod as the two ran around the hall to find the ice mak- correction, ice wall mage. (Though everyone in the guild called Alexey an ice mage behind his back).

Alexey waved hello to the two crazy young adults that he worked with sometimes. Sascha waved back, though her hand wasn't visible because of the purple sweatshirt she wore that had sleeves too long.

"We are going on a mission now!" Faisel informed, not forgetting to raise her voice. Alexey nodded. He finished his tea before standing before his wild team mates. "Alright, let's go."

Faisel and Sascha cheered before racing each other out the guild doors with Alexey following close behind. The team walked to the train station and boarded. The train slowly started to move after the three mages entered. Faisel popped a lollipop in her mouth before gazing at the disappearing dandelion field as the train began to move.

Sascha swung her feet while Alexey whistled.

"So," The ice wall mage began, "what type of mission are we going on?" Faisel and Sascha often stole Alexey away to do a job and didn't tell him what it was until the distance back to the guild was a long ways away. One of the reason the missions they choose are always at a far village or town.

Faisel's ears perked up at the question. Sascha stayed quiet. Sometimes on occasions, Sascha wouldn't know what the mission was herself. "We're going to entertain at a bar called Soapes. We'll wow the crowd with our wonderful magic act." Faisel explained, giggled at Alexey's lost expression.

"I've heard of Soapes. It's a rising bar with theater shows." Sascha explained, just now remembering why the name sounded so familiar. The rest of the train ride, the three young adults spoke about funny government names. Alexey leaned back in his chair before looking out the window. Grassy hills soon turned into a flat desert with few trees as the train screeched to a stop.

Faisel, Sascha, and Alexey exited the train and took a good look of the western styled town. There were little pubs along the way, mechanical bulls, and even a ice cream parlour. In the middle of the desert town was a building made of wood like all the rest labeled Soapes. "That's where we wanna go!" Faisel exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the entertainment bar. The three walked through the rough sand under the burning hot sun to reach the bar.

A skinny man with a dark purple hair in the shape of a cactus opened the door once Alexey knocked. He focused his glasses on the mages with an oddly curved smile. "Ah, the Wonder Reins folk. Welcome to Soapes!"

The mages smiled a hello and followed the butler looking man across the bar. The group surprisingly made it across even though barrels of beer and juice were being thrown all over. Seated in the tables set in front of a stage were obviously single men. Or they were men wanting to get away from their wives. Either way, they all joked and flirted with the waitress' that brought them refreshments.

"You think Caitria could work here? She'd look so cute in this uniforms~." Sascha suggested with a smile. Faisel laughed at the comment while Alexey shook his head. No way was a guild member of his will be working in a revealing uniform such as what the Soapes waitress' wore. Their chest, thighs, and everything was spilling out. Some of the girls were sane enough to cover themselves.

Alexey was very protective of the Wonder Reins members, mostly the girls. He kinda acted like a little shy father with a tough side. The man in front of the group took them into a small room where he pulled out some clothes for the trio. "By the way, My name is Muster Stache. Put on your costumes and we will progress from there." Muster handed the mages their costumes and they went to change.

Minutes later, Faisel came out in an orange tight leotard that had long sleeves and covered her legs. On the side it was decorated with red flame designs. The outfit captured her curves as the mage strutted around the room. Instead of her knotty long pale blond hair roaming free under her straw hat, Faisel's hair was curled and styled into a bun with curls bouncing out.

Sascha wore a red tank top tucked into a frilly black skirt, white leg warmers and black skates with pale pink polka dots. Her hair was also curled and twisted to form a triangular dome on top of her head. Red jewels decorated the dome. Sascha twirled and skated around the room, admiring her uniform.

Alexey, on the other hand, came out in black shorts made of silk and a indigo vest over a white T-Shirt. His black hair was gelled back, making it shiny with a dark blue tint. Faisel snickered under her breath. Sascha stared wide eyed at Alexey before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Your outfit is just as funny as Muster Stache's name!" Sascha pointed out. Alexey frowned, but soon joined his team in laughter. He too agreed he looked ridiculous.

Muster opened the door and looked up the mages up and down. He smiled. "Perfect! You folks look outstanding. Okay, I will introduce the crowd to you. While I do that, think of ways to entertain them with your magic. Your cue is when I finish talking." Muster concluded before shutting the door behind him.

The trio gathered together in a circle, explaining exactly how they'll wow the crowd. As that was happening, Muster walked up the stage as he gathered attention. He grabbed the microphone and brought it to his lips. "Welcome costumers of Soapes! I am glad to announce some mages from Wonder Reins. They will be entertaining you with a magical act. Let's put it up for... our entertainers!"

Smoke leaked of the stage after Muster stepped down. The lights in the bar dimmed down. Sascha appeared quickly skating around the tables, bringing the smoke to form a cloud. Gasps of wonder escaped as everyone tries their best to follow Sascha's fast movements. Sascha hopped onto the stage and disappeared.

The cool room turned icy cold as a circle of ice slid into view with Faisel standing on top of it. Alexey walked on and formed ice pillars. Faisel used gatling blast and shot down the freezing pillars. The ice shattered on impact with the magic. Small crystals flew off and fell gracefully like snowflakes. Sascha once again sped around the falling flakes of ice before stopping and sending a blast the make the pieces blow like sparkles as they surrounded the stage.

Alexey slowly stopped the ice crystals from falling and used the to form the Wonder Reins guild mark. Faisel used another gatling blast and blue up the insignia into beautiful sparkles. Smoke flooded the stage, covering the mages. The lights turned back on brighter and the mages were gone.

Whistles and applauds erupted the small bar. Some even screeching for an encore. The Wonder Reins trio rounded the corner and high fived each other.

"We were awesome!" Sascha cheered. Faisel grinned. "It was so pretty~!" She said as her light golden green eyes sparkled. Alexey chuckled. He knew they did a wonderful job, and he was proved right since the still heard the cheering they earned from the crowd a room away.

Muster rounded the corner and met up with the trio. "You folks were fantastic. The crowd loved it! As promised, and for the outstanding job, here is your 9,000 Jewel." Alexey gratefully took the sack of jewels out of Muster's hand as Faisel and Sascha thanked him.

The Wonder Reins trio exited Soapes with proud smiles.

"Oh my gosh, we should make a circus~!" Faisel exclaimed. Sascha grinned and nodded her head several times in agreement. Alexey on the other hand, said a big fat No. "Why?" Faisel and Sascha asked in union. Alexey crossed his arms as the team entered the train and took a seat.

"Because if we did, I'll probably have to wear something embarrassing." Alexey argued. Faisel frowned and slid back in her seat as she silently mocked the ice wall mage. Sascha giggled. "Your such a big cold baby, Alexey."

Faisel giggled at Sascha's insult. Alexey slumped back in his seat and looked out the window. He was used to their playful and mocking behaviour. As the train finally started to move, Faisel explained her plans about her circus to Sascha and Alexey fell asleep.

"We have to make Alexey wear a tutu for this to work." Sascha said.

About a good two hours worth, the train came to a stop at Taigama's entrance gate. The team left the train with them walking down the streets that seemed to glow under the moon light that rised up.

"Take us home Alexey." Faisel demanded. Sascha glanced at Alexey's shocked expression and laughed. His different faces always made her laugh somehow. The ice wall mage looked like he was about to refuse until Faisel shoved her pointer finger to his head. "Do it now or I will shoot with no regret." The Pulse Magic mage said in a pretend western accent, though hee eyes tell she wasn't faking.

In fear of dying in the hands of a friend, Alexey nodded with a whimper. Faisel removed her finger and grinned. "Thanks Alexey!"

So, in the end, Alexey took Faisel and Sascha back home. Well, after doing some karaoke at the guild and treating the young women to ice cream. And no matter how hard he tried to tell them otherwise, Faisel and Sascha went around telling the whole guild about their eventful date with Alexey.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I want this arc to be pretty long but short, I will do one mission with each team that I have chosen. Then after that, do 2-4 teams in one chapter then bam!, next arc.<strong>

**Next chapter is when I announce our review winners. So I have to count that later after a day or two this chapter has been out.**

**I've been reading other Fairy Tail OC stories and my favorite ones are Rise of Silver Griffin and Luner Knights Guild. You should check those out because they are much better than mine. I'm currently reading Phoenix Rose and so far it's pretty good. But I'm a picky reader and OC guilds are hard to find. **

**Has anyone ever seen Senpai Club? It's great and on YouTube. I watched it recently and it was pretty good and hilarious. **

**Also if you know any good OC guild stories, please do tell. **

**Ok, that's it. Sorry for the long authors note but whatever.**

**Virtual cupcake for those who read... and review.**

**BYE-NEEE~!**

**-Sakura**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey, hey. This was a quick update...like really quick. I have basketball tryouts starting Monday (tomorrow) and I'll be very busy. So I wanted at least these two chapters out since I'll be gone most of the week. If I make the basketball team then updates might be a bit slow or everything will stay normal. Wish me luck!**

**...**

**Before I move on, I would like to congratulate our review winner. So without further ado, our 5 chapter review checkpoint winner is GhostofOnyx with 11 points! Yahooo~! Give this reader a pat on the back for me. GhostofOnyx, you get to have 2 virtual cupcakes...you are awesome! :D**

**...**

**REVIEW RESPONSES-**

**LeaderofBrooklyn: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Sascha is such a cutie~. Muster's name was originally going to be Mr. Stache.**

**IdentityCrisis.03: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Sascha and Faisel are just fun characters so I wanted a mission to reflect that... and I brought Alexey along. Here's the next chapter~**

**xxxLucyxharemfanxxx: More potential eh? I'll take that into account. But though they are mages and guild life is extremely exciting, I won't make them fight where ever they are every single chapter. There will be enough fight scenes so don't worry. Last chapter was just suppose to be peaceful.**

**The Phoenix Wraith: You are definitely right. Alexey better start running while he has the chance XD**

**GhostofOnyx: Faisel and Sascha are so fun to use and adorable :3, I've read the first 2 chapters of Undine's Cove and it's really good. Thanks for the suggestion!**

**...**

**On with the chapter~!**

* * *

><p>Yuko flipped through a Sorcerer Weekly magazine with a lollipop she'd received from Sascha resting on her tongue. Her legs were propped up on the table she sat at. Her emerald green eyes looking at some outfits in interest.<p>

Zaryn, who was sitting across from Yuko, staring as she flipped another page.

"Do you want to go on a job with me?" Zaryn asked. He was bored and decided to see what he could find out about the newest Wonder Reins mage. Attempting that got him pulled into a headlock and his butt caught on fire. He was surprised with himself when he asked Yuko another question.

Yuko looked up from her magazine and pulled the pink raindrop shaped lollipop out of her mouth. "Can't you go bother someone else?" She questioned before returning to her magazine. Zaryn frowned. He wanted to find a way to get her out of the guild hall and do something fun. Then somehow a lightbulb brightened up above Zaryn's head. He had seen Yuko eat at the guild party that was thrown to celebrate getting new members. Yuko ate like she had 16 stomachs.

Zaryn smirked. "You know Yuko, today is a special day for Taigama. Some other town near the ports that we trade with gives us 17,000 pounds of _squid."_

Yuko's eyes glanced back at Zaryn, hunger flashing across her green eyes. Jackpot. Yuko tossed her Sorcerer Weekly magazine to the side and stood up from her seat before roughly pulling Zaryn into a another headlock. "You will take me to the squid. I will eat. Then buy me the latest Sorcerer Weekly magazine." Yuko demanded with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Zaryn nodded his head, eyes popping out of his sockets, then Yuko released her iron grip around his neck. "We don't buy the squid, it's like an eating contest. Though there is always a challenge you have to do. Last year it was finding the most creative and coolest way to slide down Mount Hakabe." Yuko slapped Zaryn's shoulder. "What ever. Just take me there." Yuko ordered.

The metal make mage with Yuko by his side walked out of the guild hall. Akio, who loved the Squid Competition event, decided to tag along. He claimed that is was tradition to go watch it with a fellow guildmate.

"Last years champion is Plank Derus. He actually won 3 times in a row. I saw it all happen with Master and Juniper." Akio rambled as the three walked down the street of Lonebuck Lane. Zaryn listened to the young boy talk while Yuko sniffed the air to smell any source of squid.

"Hey Zaryn, how old are you?" Yuko quizzed. She was bored from walking so much and decided to see if Zaryn would get annoyed if she asked him many questions like he did to her at the guild hall. Akio admired all the fried food stands that were set up for the event. As they walked the smell of friend cookies, ham, and hotdogs filled the air.

"I'm 28." Zaryn replied casually. Yuko nodded before poking her left cheek, deep in thought. "So it's Okay for me to call you old man." Yuko commented, saying it more like a statement than question. Akio frowned. "Sir Zaryn is not old. He'll be old when he reaches above the age of master Keron!" Akio said, pointing his fried hotdog that he went to buy into the air.

Zaryn sighed before pointing in front of the group. Two poles stood with a paper hung between them. The sign saying 'Squid Competition.' Yuko grinned. "This town is awesome. You celebrate eating squid!" She cheered, eyes sparkling once she saw some men drop dead squids into several boxes.

Akio scanned the environment around him. Almost half of the population in Taigama came to this event. Some people from other towns also came. The group settled and walked into the crowd in front of a small stage. To Yuko's surprise, Keron stepped up with a smile as she greeted the cheering crowd.

"Why is Keron here?" Yuko whispered into Zaryn's ear, (she had to go on her tip toes to reach his height).

"Wonder Reins is the host of this event. We've always been. It's kinda like an honor. Since Wonder Reins is the only guild in Taigama, and that's how we like it, we hold and host many events for the town." Zaryn informed before turning his attention back to Keron who was giving her speech.

"Welcome citizens of Taigama. It is that year again. I will be happy to announce our contestants. First, 3 year champion from Taigama himself, Plank Derus!" The crowd went wild as a young man around the age of 19 hopped onto the stage. For some reason he was shirtless, only wearing green shorts. His long swampy green hair covered his muddy brown eyes and he started flexing. Yuko glared at the teen in disgust.

"Plank uses Leaf magic, perfect in Taigama environment." Keron continued. "Our next contestant is Shira Gleam all the way from Walam Bay! She uses mirror magic and is all about perfection." A girl of age 16 gracefully walked up to the stage. Her outfit was a yellow tube top tucked into a black skirt. She flipped her dirty blond hair and blew a kiss to the audience. Yuko had the sudden urge to blow up her prissy little face.

Keron pushed Shira out of her way and pulled up her microphone. "Next we have a traveling mage who goes by the name Dilton Rique! He sports the magic of controlling sand." A man a few years younger than Zaryn hopped up and looked to the crowd witha smirk. He wore a green tank top, red suspenders, and blue jeans. Yuko looked at him with pity. "He's fashionably challenged." She mumbled.

"And our last contestant is one of my guild members Yuko Kazidara! She's a feisty little teen who uses Explosive magic." Keron concluded with a smile. Yuko jumped onto the stage and flashed a grin. She turned her stare to the plates holding at least 4 handfuls of baby squids.

"For our first challenge. Our contestants will race against the clock and eat 45 baby squids!" Keron announced full of excitement. The crowd cheered, eager to find out who will win. Yuko, Shira, Dilton, and Plank took a seat at their respective table and looked down at their serving.

Natalie, who with the agreement of Nikki, held up a red flag. Nikki blew a silver whistle and Natalie shouted "GO~!" The 4 year old giggled. Plank snatched 10 baby squids and shoved the well cooked bundle down his throat, chewing loudly.

Dilton reached for a large spoon and scooped up the meal before shoving the sea food into his opened mouth. Shira took a fork and stabbed it into about 5 baby squid and brought it into her mouth. She dabbed her pink lips with a napkin after she finished chewing and repeated the process all over again.

Then there was Yuko. The Wonder Reins mage grabbed hold of her plate and dumped the baby squids into her mouth that had opened unnaturally. The crowd cheered and cheered. There was also that guy who stated the whole event was stupid.

"Go Yuko! Go Yuko! Gooooo Yukoooooo~! Akio cheered as he waved around sparkly blue pom poms. Zaryn smiled, with his arms crossed, as he watched the contestants devour/eat the sea food until nothing was left on their plates.

"Time~!" Natalie shouted as Nikki blew her whistle again. Keron thanked the Santos sisters then stepped onto the stage laughing a bit. She removed the microphone from the stand and brought it to her lips that curved into a smile. "Wow, that was fast. Our contestants time will be on the board very soon. We will be taking a break so go ahead and stuff your faces with greasy fried everything!"

Zaryn and Akio made their way over to the board to examine the times. They unfortunately had to wait until the mob of people moved away. Akio hummed, 'Why does everyone hum?' Zaryn thought to himself. "Yay, the beast of townsfolk have moved away!" Akio revealed as he pointed his small finger to the empty space in front of the board bearing the times. Akio and Zaryn stepped forward to take a closer look.

The board read:

_Plank Derus - 2 minutes and 17 seconds_

_Dilton Rique - 3 minutes_

_Shira Gleam - 5 minutes and 49 seconds_

_Yuko Kazidara - 2 minutes and 13 seconds_

_..._

Akio's small smile stretched into a large grin after reading the times. Zaryn blinked. Then blinked again. "Yuko beat Plank by 4 seconds!?" Zaryn stared at the board once more. Akio reached for Zaryn's shoulders and shook it. "She beat the champion Plank! She beat the champion Plank!" The 13 year old screeched into Zaryn's face. Zaryn looked at the time. "We better get back Akio. The competition is about to start back up." Zaryn informed the young boy. Akio nodded and pushed Zaryn all the way back.

Keron cleared her throat into the microphone, the sound booming, as she looked into the crowd. "Attention, attention." Keron repeated until the chatter amongst citizens died down. "I know this event usually goes on for awhile, but I must go to a meeting at the magic council with our beloved mayor. But don't worry. Our last challenge is grand. It is a team battle! Our contestants will be picking a partner to fight the others. Contestants: your partner must be a mage and please no major injuries. You have 5 minutes to pick, then we will witness a battle royal!...without death." Keron waved and exited the wooden stage.

Yuko dashed off the stage and tapped Zaryn's shoulder. The metal make mage turned to look down at Yuko. Yuko tugged his arm roughly. "Come on old man. Win me some squid~!" She whined. Zaryn looked at the 16 year old. She wasn't even paying attentionto him. Yuko was too busy glaring daggers at Plank who childishly stuck out his tongue.

All teams of two were then relocated next to a stop sign. The rules were that the teams will try to find and take each other out. "This is what'll happen if we were participating in the Grand Magic Games." Yuko muttered under her breath. Zaryn and Yuko were moved to a stop sign that stood tall on Taigama's dirt road that lead to Sascha's favorite bakery.

After a whistle that was heard all around the town blew, the teams went on and began to search for each other. Unlike the two other groups that were running around the town, Zaryn and Yuko casually walked down the streets like no one was trying to beat them up at all.

"I'm hungry." Yuko confessed with a bored expression. The duo only walked around for 7 minutes and here Yuko was, complaining that she was hungry. "You had 45 baby squids to eat 30 minutes ago. Are you really that hungry?" Zaryn quizzed. He knew very well how much the short teen ate but this was ridiculous.

"I have a fast metabolism." The explosive mage snapped. After walking for 13 more minutes, (100,000,005 hours according to Yuko), went by, Zaryn and Yuko came face to face with Plank, Shira, some random girl, and Akio.

"Akio...? GASP, you traitor!" Yuko accused pointing her finger at the young who stood next to a smirking Plank.

"I'm sorry Miss Yuko...but Plank is so coool!" Akio exclaimed.

" 'But Plank is so coooool' my butt!" Yuko rudely mimicked. Zaryn was surprised she would go to such lengths of rudeness. Good thing she apologized though, quote on quote "before she beats them all."

"Alright young boy. Show me what y-"

"MY GOSH SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Shira interrupted, stopping Plank midway of his sentence before slamming shattered glass on his bare chest. And so with that outburst, the battle to win the Squid Competition began. Akio requiped a sword and broke the shards of glass Shira shot.

Plank jumped onto a parked chariot. "Leaf Spiral!" He called out. A sharp tornado of green leaves circled the air and lifted Shira's partner off the ground. The unknown girl let out a shriek as she was dumped into a garbage can with her eyes swirling. Who ever she was, the girl was unable to battle anymore.

"Confetti Bomb!" Yuko ordered. She threw a ball full of energy at Plank. The leaf controlling mage jump off the chariot which exploded as the ball of energy blew up and fell to the ground of the now flaming chariot. Yuko groaned, realizing she'd have to pay for the damage.

"Metal Make: Hand-Cuffs!" Zaryn shouted. A grey magic circle cover Zaryn's palms as a pair of hand cuffs trapped Akio to a nearby building. His arms were crossed and his feet dangled from the height. Akio frowned. "Can someone get me down from here...later...?"

Plank forced a storm of leaves to the attack Yuko, Zaryn, and Shira. Shira had reflected the attack with a mirror. Zaryn blocked the attack with a shield he formed with metal. And Yuko turned the leaves into ashes afterexploding the air of leaves in the air. This process repeated for a while. Plank would attack and the other three would dodge or counter attack.

"This is so freaking boring! And. I. Want. Squid!" Yuko screeched. "Combustion!" The 16 year old mage screamed. A mid size explosion blew up in the small area in a circle. The blow knocked all 4 mages to the ground as ash filled the grass smelling air. It was easy to say the Wonder Reins won. Plank and Shira laid on the ground with the wind knocked out of them. Yuko stood up with a grin and jumped up and down cheering "Squid~!"

After cleaning up and taking Plank and Shira to the closest infirmary to tend their burns, Yuko was rewarded with 150 pounds of squid and the prize money of 11,000 Jewel. Though 95% of that prize money was used to repair the buildings that broke down after Yuko used the spell Combustion.

80% of that jewel coming from the guild's paycheck.

It was safe to say Keron was never letting Yuko participate in the Squid Competition Event ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know Laid and Moche mean ugly in French?<strong>

**Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry in advance if you see any mistakes. Okay, wish me luck at my basketball tryouts~! I most likely won't make the team T.T**

**Yuko is really destructive 0_0 I think that is why I like her alot :D**

**It feels like night time when it's only the afternoon...I need sunlight.**

**This author's note is pointless...**

**~ The Prologue has been revised ~**

**Leave a review please, they make my day :)**

**Virtual cupcake for those who read 3**

**-Sakura**


	11. Chapter 11

**...Well... I did not make the basketball team. Thanks for the support.**

**Thanks for the good lucks I got though. Maybe I naturally suck. I don't know cause my lay-ups were awesome. Like for someone half the size of the other girls in my grade (I'm talking about myself if your lost) I thought I did pretty good. *sigh* , but not good enough to be on the team...**

**So, updates will be normal unless I'm lazy... Oh well.**

**Bonding Arc will also end after about 4 more chapters. Then will come a Arc with no extreme plot whatsoever, just fun stuff, parties, fanservise with your reading skills if possible. While that happens I'll tell you what I need in time to get the Arc after the Arc after this one ready.**

**Whoo, that hurt to type.**

**OH-MER-GUAD! So it's suppose to be sweater weather (Fall/Autumn) where I am. Instead, our fudging low is below 30 freaking degrees!**

**Enough of the rant about the bipolar state I live in...**

**REVIEW RESPONSES-**

**IdentityCrisis.03: Akio is so cute~¡ And don't worry about updating quick, I love your story anyway :3**

**GhostofOnyx: This story amazing?...Pfttt! Well if you think so, thanks dear reader~!**

**PHANTOMWISH: I felt sad every time I wrote squid...**

**The Phoenix Wraith: yeah, Akio's hyper. I guess I didn't portray Yuko as good as I thought... oh well, she will have her moment of redeeming!**

**JurassicFiction: Yeah yeah, don't make me even sadder please Reader-kun. I still love Yuko so don't worry. (I'll work harder on her...)**

**On with this chapter!**

* * *

><p>" I'm terribly sorry, can you tell me again... without blabbering please?" Caitria looked up from drying some clean dishes so that her ruby red eyes rested upon the two gingers who were whipping dripped mascara off their stained cheecks. The taller girl of the two gingers, who's name Caitria remembered as Martha, took a deep breath.<p>

"What we were saying was that we came to this guild hall to see our honey Chaka. But when he saw us he rushed out the door with this girl and guy. " Martha sniffled and patted Ruby, the shorter ginger teen, on the back. "And now we are like totes going through a depression." Ruby concluded before letting out a small whimper.

"It's because he doesn't like you very much." Caitria replied bluntly. Martha and Ruby looked up from picking their nails with a broken face before large pools of tears formed and fell down their face. Caitria gazed at the two gingers with guilt. She didn't mean to hurt their hearts and hadn't expected the teens to be so attached.

"BUT WE LIKE TOTALLY LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" Martha and Ruby wailed. They slammed their pale faces onto the table of the the bar with such force it shook and sobbed. Caitria bit her lip. The barmaid wasn't quite sure how to deal with other people's problems when she had her own. Though it seems everyday, at least one person would come to her looking sad and spill out a whole list of confessions. Just the other day, Yuko had asked how to apologize to an adult for being bratty. Did people really trust her enough to deal with their misfortune?

"Maybe you should act civilized...and, uh... talk to him normally. No flirting! Just ask him what's so wrong...with you."

Ruby reached for a tissue and blew her nose in it. "Ya' think so?" The short ginger asked. Caitria nodded. And to the barmaid's surprise, Martha and Ruby pulled her into a hug.

"Like thanks so much Catalia!" The ginger teens hollered as they ran out the guild hall, holding onto the hope that Chaka will love them. Caitria on the other hand frowned as the two teens left.

"That's not my name..." Caitria muttered hopelessly. The barmaid shrugged and continued drying dishes. Nikki and Ryder walked up to the bar table. Natalie hopped onto a seat and placed a paper in front of Caitria. Clover flew over the team's heads and landed on top of Natalie's wavy brown locks of hair.

"We're goin' on this mission 'Kay?" Nikki explained. Caitria nodded and held up the paper to examine it. "Saving a preserve of Hooda's? Good luck!" The barmaid stamped the mission paper with the guild insignia to prove that Wonder Reins will be handling the problem and handed the approved paper to Ryder. "Thanks Cait'." Nikki said as her group departed, using Caitria's known nickname Cait.

Caitria waved goodbye to the departing team and placed the now clean glasses back in a cabinet. Throughout the rest of the morning Caitria had served several rounds of coffee, prepared sandwiches for Akio, washed more dishes, stashed away Sascha's lollipops, and prevented Kalypso from busting Atho's face in half. The barmaid heavily sighed once she finished polishing a used table. She had 10 more hours of work before she can go back to her new apartment and rest. Working 14 hours a day at a guild proved to be eventful everyday of the week.

"Yo Caitriaaaaaaa!" Kalypso waved as she jogged up to the barmaid with a paper in hand. Caitria waved back and dropped her now dirty rag into a trash bin. "Yes, what can I do for you?" The barmaid asked. Kalypso handed her the paper in her hand. Caitria nodded her head and motioned for the gravity mage to follow her. Caitria stamped the paper and gave it to Kalypso.

The mission was to take care of a town that was threatening a poorer village. On top of the paper in bold red ink, the mission was labeled 'S-CLASS'. "I'm surprised Godwyn didn't take this job." Caitria spoke. Godwyn was known for taking at least 5 jobs a day, so he wasn't seen in the guild hall very much. Kalypso smirked then shrugged. "He took a three day long mission." Kalypso responded. Caitria nodded in understanding and waved goodbye to Kalypso, who walked out the guild moments after that.

Caitria continued working and even got the chance to have small talk with Jinx and Luna about a new book coming out. "Oh Caitria~!" Keron called out. The barmaid looked up once her name escaped the guild master's lips. Keron happily and uncharacteristically twirled over to Caitria who stopped drying dishes.

"We have a new shipment of candles, fine chinas, stocks of wheat, the horse I ordered, and coffee beans. Can you believe it only cost 14,000 Jewel! But anyway, our shippers got in a little wreck and for some reason the mayor won't let them bring the shipment in. So~, I need you to go into the woods, sign some forms, and everything will become legal and the mayor MUST bring in my shipments." Keron rambled.

The master of Wonder Reins did love going to sales from other countries and buying everything at the low price of 100 Jewels. "Wait, so, this is illegal?" Caitria questioned. The master had her fair share of surprising her members but the barmaid never thought she would do something so illegal. "It's not illegal," Keron confirmed, "It won't be illegal if you go sign those papers!" And with that, Keron pushed Caitria out the door of the guilds hall. Once outside, Caitria blinked once, then twice. She shrugged and walked toward the gate and into the forest.

Caitria peacefully walked through the quiet woods, hearing nothing but birds chirping and the wind blowing softly against some leaves that varied from the color emerald green to dark orange.

A cart was soon in view. Men surrounded the cart with scowls on their bearded faces. A cart was parked next to it and even the mayor of Taigama stood and said something that deepened the scowl of the bearded men. "We're jus' tryin' to deliver this shipment." The tallest of the bearded man explained.

"And it's illegal! You are trespassing!" The Mayor snapped.

Caitria jogged up to the scene. "Excuse me! Mister Mayor!" The whole group turned heads to stare at Caitria as she slowed her pace and stopped across the men. "Uh... these men are delivering items to Wonder Reins. I'm here to 'Sign papers and make it legal' as Master Keron said." The barmaid said.

The Mayor cursed under his breath. "That dang Keron. This is what I get for letting a guild be born in my town." Caitria gasped. She was positive the Mayor loved having a guild in his town to protect it. Guess not. Maybe it was too much trouble. Mayor turned back to the bearded men. "I won't let these items enter my gates without being scanned. Open the crate." The Mayor ordered.

Caitria watched as the men shifted in their spots and hesitantly cracked open the wooden crate. As fast and flashing, another group of men jumped out with weapons and guns and surrounded the Mayor. Caitria stood by the sidelines in shock as two thugs harshly on her pale skin and tugged her to the center.

A tall women excited the crate at last. She had long violet hair that defied physics and curled across the hair. Her orange eyes happily searched her surroundings until she spotted Caitria and the Mayor. The women licked her pale pink lips and rested her hands on her hips. "Why hello Mayor Tride and... whoever your personal maid is." The women greeted.

Caitria sweatdropped. Keron had pushed her out the guild hall so fast she had forgotten she was still in her barmaid uniform. Caitria blushed. Then finally realizing what the women said responded with saying, "I'm not his personal maid!" The women shrugged and stepped out the wooden crate. She wore a black jumpsuit with hot pink polka dots and heels. "My name is Heather and-"

Heather was cut short as Caitria kicked away the men that held her and Mayor Tride. "I will protect you Mayor Tride, Lost Paradise!" The barmaid shouted as she tossed (not literally) her hand in the air. Plants and vines that were decorated with flowers sprung out from the ground and wrapped itself around a shocked Heather.

Mayor Tride, who was equally as shocked as Heather glanced at Caitria who wore a serious expression. The vines lifted Heather higher into the air. She let out shrieks of anger. "If you would just listen I can explain-" Heather was cut off once again as vines wrapped around her mouth. Heather muffled screams and wiggled in the tight plants that could pop of her big bust that Caitria knew the Mayor tried not to look at.

Caitria sighed and turned to Tride.

"Are you alright Mayor-Sama?" Tride glanced Caitria. "Yes, but you don't have to attack because-" He tried to say but the barmaid promised she would save him.

"There you are!"

Caitria turned her attention toward the familiar voices that walked up to her. Akio waved with a big grin on his face. Keron soon caught up. The guild master's hazel eyes began to sparkle once she spotted the open crate. "Ah, my items are here. Where's Heather?" Keron asked thoughtfully. Caitria's eyes darkened as she nervously itched her cheek. The barmaid didn't expect Keron to actually know the men and Heather.

"Uh, why is Heather up in the air?" Keron asked after noticing Heather soundlessly muffled under the leaves and vines. Caitria looked down in shame. Keron turned back to Caitria and smiled sweetly. "You idiot." The Master said before slamming her hand on Caitria's head, making the barmaid whimper in 5 seconds of pain.

Akio helped Heather and her men down from Caitria's trap. Keron sighed. "Heather is a friend of mine who delivers all my items with the help of her men. They used to be a circus group so they do the funniest and exotic ways of surprising their customers." She explained as dusted off a pouting Heather's shoulders.

"Oh." Caitria sweatdropped.

Mayor Tride crossed his arms and scoffed. "Exactly why I said illegal." Akio laughed at the moment, saying how it was like a cliche in a lacrima movie he saw once. Keron too joined in Akio's fit of laughter, agreeing with the 13 year old. Caitria looked down and bowed in front of Heather. "I'm terribly sorry Heather-san!" Heather looked at the barmaid and nodded her head in forgiveness. Caitria smiled and exchanged a handshake with Heather.

"You should apologize for almost popping her boobs off." Keron added.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked the chapter!<strong>

**I just needed to do a chapter tributed to our only barmaid. :3**

**Before I forget, I have revised the prologue so it doesn't look like amateur crap anymore. I'll try to revise more previous chapters as well. This Arc is almost done too. Kinda glad. Oh, I finally have 3 S-Class mages. This group includes Drayden, Godwyn, and Kalypso. Next update will be about them.**

**Oh~, you guys should read Phoenix Refuge by lexlovesya. It's a great story with other people's characters. I really like it alot**

**. **

**again, I hope you enjoyed. And if you have mission ideas please send them in.**

**Review please, they make me smile.**

**Virtual cupcake for those who read.**

**BYE-NEEEE~!**

**-Sakura [°_°]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**I want to get this chapter out before Tuesday. I will be gone for all of Thanksgiving Break. My dad is coming all the way from Italy to bring my brother's and me to Galveston Beach. So Fanfiction, reading and writing alike, will be put on hold.**

**Soooo, watcha doing for Break? Tell me in the review section and whatever.**

**Rawr.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES-**

**PHANTOMWISH: Well here's my update Reader-san. Caitria is also so cute. And don't you worry about them tryouts. Pffft, stupid basketball, I didn't understand the certain rules of the game anyway. In my book, you shoot equals you win, the end. :P**

**GhostofOnyx: I almost typed Godwyn instead of your user name... ha-ha-ha... **

**Frozen-in-wonderland: Yay, you finally review again. You like disappear until Caitria is mentioned. Glad I wrote her good. Giggle, giggle, life of a barmaid.**

**IdentityCrisis.03: I think everyone in the guild has a super dark side you don't want to mess with... Go W.R. Squad~! :3**

**On with this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lightning cackled against the dark purple sky in flaming rage. Along with the harsh strucks of light was heavy rain that slammed against every roof of the houses in Taigama. Many shops were open for citizens and travelers to huddle in safety. Lights flickered on and off as the lightning continued to strike. The streets were empty and now pooling with large amounts of water.<p>

Inside the Wonder Reins guild hall, the lights were dim and there were conversations close to no sound at all. Most members had took comfort in their own homes though some stayed and quietly sat in the hall or bar, hoping the extreme weather would die off soon.

Akio casually looked around the guild while sipping his hot chocolate that Caitria prepared for the young boy. Caitria stood in the background, drying dishes, and making more snacks. Juniper sat to Akio's right with piles of paper in front of him. He organized meetings, took in complaints, and ordered the guild's financial bills. He sighed and took a look gulp of his glass of water and began sorting again with Akio watching in boredness.

Luna sat a few seats to Akio's left with her attention fully on the novel she held in her hand. Caitria came over and handed her a hot chocolate. "Where's Jinx?" The barmaid asked with a curious glint. Luna and Jinx were barely separated. They were constantly seen together. Usually, they were seen discussing a book or picking missions. The only time the two would leave each other's sides was to go back home. Lightning stroke once again as Luna though of her answer. "She's feeling a bit down. After failing a new spell she locked herself away to practice more." Luna responded. Caitria nodded and left to clean dirty dishes.

"Alright I'm off." Juniper waved goodbye. He gathered all his papers and left up the stairs with Akio following close behind sleepyly.

Up stairs in Keron's office, the three S-Class mages known as Drayden, Godwyn, and Kalypso sat across from the guild master. Keron sighed. Not only was she feeling a bit disturbed by the mission that was brought in, but all the thundering added to the depressing mood. Godwyn slouched in his seat. Kalypso glanced around the room to avoid staring into Keron's dark eyes. Keron folded her arms beneath her chin.

"I received a very dark... mission for S-Class only. The thing is I will need all three of you to take it." Keron said as she closed her eyes with a sigh. "What's the mission?" Drayden questioned. Keron deeply sighed and scooted the paper forward for the three to see. Labeled on the mission made Kalypso squint her eyes in disgust. The mission said to find and arrest a man who is assumed to be taking children away in the small village of Porta and making them his slaves. Keron shook her head in disappointment. The man attempting to do so was sick and a disgrace to humanity.

Kalypso gritted her teeth. "Why the hell are there people like this!?" The gravity mage stood up from her seat and growled to prove her point. Keron frowned and shook her head. "I'm not sure. But there are those who have lost their path. This man could be drowning in his own sorrow." The guild master said with deepened frown.

"Well he's sick!" Kalypso shouted. "I'll make him die in a hole for all I care!" Keron shook her head. "A train will pick you three up tomorrow morning and take you to Porta. Investigate. Then bring the man to justice." Keron informed. With a nod, the three S-Class mages left the office to get ready for the day to come.

The next day, just as Keron informed, a train picked up a three and drove through the forest. Godwyn tapped his foot against the carpet. He was used to silence when traveling, given by how he goes on missions alone all the time. But he liked to spice up the silence with the tap of his foot or humming a random tune. As he repeated his tapping, Godwyn thought of the mission ahead. Keron didn't really ask all three S-Class mages to do missions together. She would pick one of them to take care of the problem. Since she was in need of all three though, this man must be beyond dangerous.

In his hand, Drayden held a book about many villages and towns in Fiore. He skimmed over the section of Porta. "It says here that Porta is located on a beach. It is home to many exotic animals and the Natives there speak a language called Hordarah." Drayden shared with the group. Kalypso crossed her arms and scoffed. "Well that sucks. None of use know how to speak Whoredahrarah." She commented as she shook her head. Drayden facepalmed. "It's Hordarah not...whatever you said." Kalypso shrugged at Drayden's correction and looked out the window.

About a hour later, the train finally came to a stop. The three S-Class mages stepped onto the golden brown sand that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. The small beach was decorated with lush green palm trees that swayed with the salty smelling wind. To add to the peacefulness, bright and small baby blue waves gently crashed onto the sand. Drayden, Godwyn, and Kalypso walked a little further before being stopped by a girl who looked around her young 20's. Her skin was dark tan and her black hair was braided down her back. She wore a emerald green dress and flowers in her hair.

"Wala Detono! Sheda roomola sheen waka len tucks row melala. Jai tunu morkala soso hodora chee cahn!" The girl exclaimed. Kalypso glanced at the two young men beside her then back to the Porta girl. "We. No. Speak. Hordahrala!" Drayden shook his head. "You pronounced it wrong again..." He muttered under his breath, knowing the gravity mage would not have listened anyway. The woman tilted her head to the side in confusion. Not many people came to visit Porta. But the people who did come knew how to speak a lot of Hordarah. The women nodded.

"Sorry. You speak the English language. My name is Dentono. Please come to my village. The help is needed." Dentono pleaded. The three S-Class Wonder Reins members nodded and followed Dentono to Porta.

Among the trees, farther into the forest, stood a home on a mountain. In that home was a thrown. And on that thrown was a tall man with the buffness and face of an angry bull. He wore a black cape made of fur and white trousers. His huge nose was stuck in the air as he snorted a laugh. Below, was a young girl the age of 13 giving his rusty feet a message. Her arms were covered in scars and dried tears stuck to her bruised cheeks. The man let out a rough laugh that boomed like lightning.

"Seems we have company." He sneered.

* * *

><p><strong>End of part one of the S-CLASS mission... don't hate me...<strong>

**Wednesday is my Birthday, Hola~¡**

**...**

**I think this mission is very dark. I got the idea after something really horrible happened at the elementary my little brother goes to. I don't know if you guys see it on the news wherever you people live, but what happened was horrible. And I'm uncomfortable sharing it on fanfiction so I won't.**

**...**

**I had school today and school tomorrow as well T.T**

**Happy Thanksgiving Break! **

**#sweg**

**...**

**Hahaha, my randomness. I'm keeping you from finishing this.**

**I will work on Part two after Thanksgiving Break. Go read other fanfiction until then. Oooooh, who saw Mockingjay Part 1!? I didn't T.T, but I made reindeer cupcakes so boom.**

**Okay...**

**Virtual cupcake for those who read and enjoyed.**

**Happy birthday to me! :3**

**R&R please.**

**Oh, I'm expecting those cookies GhostofOnyx in the mail soon. ;)**

**BYE-NEE!**

**-Sakura **

**...**

**...Sorry I wasted your time...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Thanksgiving break was amazing! I went to Sea World, the Alamo, and I got a tabputer! (A tablet that has a computer keyboard connected. So this is the first chapter I am writing on my tabputer.**

**I am also participating in the World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge. My first project for it has been posted, so... I mean, if you wanna... go read it. It is a Holiday One-shot called ****The Perfect Christmas.**

**REVIEW RESPONCES-**

**JurassicFiction: Thanks dino. Now, read to find out out happens!**

**IdentityCrisis.03: Yes, there is always the Christmas food~!**

**XDarkMunx: I think we all know how absolutely amazing Wonder Reins S-Class mages are.**

**GhostofOnyx: Don't worry about the cookies. To make you feel better, the man I sent to cut you was arrested so... yeah. Oh, those spoilers are Okay though right? And... I will look for that spell your talking about ;)**

**Frozen-in-wonderland: It's alright dear reader! :D**

**PHANTOMWISH: I loved your picture to me! :) it made me hungry. **

**trappedindarkness13: Thank you TID13 (your new nickname ;) )**

**scrawlx1012: enjoy this chapter please! JK, that is an order...**

**On with Part 2 of our S-Class Mission!**

**WARNING- If you do not like blood and gore, you may or may not be uncomfortable with a scene in this chapter. I tried not to make it too extreme, but if you get uncomfortable with the mention of pain and blood you might want to skip a few paragraphs. **

* * *

><p>The 3 mages sat in front of a tall man inside his straw hut. he ran his buff hand up and down his silky black beard. He wore what Kalypso dubbed was a skirt made of grass and sandals that were carved from sticks and bamboo. The S-Class group patiently waited for the leader of Porta to talk. The man let out a raspy cough.<p>

"Detono! Shang la wone ohs chis kuh."

Dentono came at her father's command and bowed to him. She turned to the Wonder Reins trio with a straight face. Dentono sat down next to her father and crossed her arms on the table.

"This is my father Wakano. He knows of the man who is stealing the children of Porta. His name is Tien. Even our strongest warriors can not defeat him. So we need your help to defeat Tien and bring back the children of Porta." Dentono explained. The three mages nodded and stood up on the red carpet underneath their feet. Dentono too stood up with them. She followed them out the small hut and pointed toward a mountain that towered over the small island. "Tien stays there." Dentono explained.

"Alright." The three responded before starting a trek down the village. Dentono watched them disappear into the distance. She looked down to her bare feet with a hopeful glint in her grey eyes. "Please save the children..."

The mages cut their way through the thick palm trees in the humid environment. Even though the bright green leaves of the palm tree provided shade from the extremely hot summer sun, but it then started pouring a river's worth of water down onto the sandy island and our three S-Class mages.

Meanwhile, in Taigama-

Akio pointed out the window at the blue sky with a grin on his face."Look Juniper, the rain is all gone!"

Back in the now thundering Porta-

Kalypso gritted her teeth in anger. Her super stylish outfit was completely drenched with water. The same going with Drayden and Godwyn. Drayden led the group into a bush. Kalypso scowled, "Why'd ya' do that?" the gravity mage questioned quickly. She stopped her sentence and followed Drayden's finger that pointed to a bruised little girl on the floor. Kalypso stood to go help the girl but Godwyn pulled her back. She growled at him, which made Godwyn tug her harder and into the bush. All three of their different colored pupils followed the noise of a deep man's low cackle.

"Trying to escape are we?" He asked. A sadistic grin was seen over his features. The young girl on the rocky floor of the mountains whimpered in fear and tried the slowly move out of view. The man shook his head, and with the flick of his hair covered knuckles, a chain flew out of a green magic circle and roughly latched itself onto the girls tiny right foot. She screeched with pain at the sight of her blood staining her feet and the grapple chain. The man slowly dragged the young girl closer to him using the chain. The rain mixed in with the tears that rapidly fell onto her cheeks. The man grabbed a fistful of the young girl's wet black hair and brought her ear to his lips. "You... will never run away again. I will... let you off easy. But... do it again... _and I will kill you."_

Tien then walked away with the young girl deeper into the woods and disappeared. Once the large man was out of sight, the S-Class group stumbled out the bush. Kalypso's eyes were widened in fear she couldn't control. Never, had the gravity mage, witnessed such cruel actions. She growled and clenched her fist together until they turned paper white. Kalypso was more determined to bring Tien to justice. Kalypso's eyes darken. Maybe justice wasn't enough. Maybe life wasn't enough mercy on Tien. Maybe... just maybe... Tien does not deserve to live.

"We know what threat Tien is. Now, we must defeat him." Godwyn and Drayden exchanged a glance. Never had they seen Kalypso with such a serious and darkened face. She was usually seen laughing when Caitria spilled coffee on Adrien or making objects float in the guild hall with her magic. The two male Wonder Reins' mages nodded then followed the determined Kalypso deeper into the humid woods to find Tien. Kalypso kept the darkness on her face as she sprinted across the trail and hopped over large tree trunks with Drayden and Godwyn following behind. She was ready to end this. She was ready to kill Tien.

Drayden too was feeling what Kalypso was. If he was alone, he would have jumped in before Tien was even able to touch the little girl. But, if all three S-Class mages had to be on this mission together, than Tien must be more powerful then he came off. Godwyn though, already sensed the intense magic power coming off of Tien. It was a bit weaker than Keron, but still proved to be extremely powerful. Finally, Kalypso stopped running. The three Wonder Reins' mages stood in front of a broken down cabin. It barely even had a door. Godwyn looked around for any signs of life, but the forest was still. The only sounds heard were the scared chirping of birds and a booming laughter coming from inside the broken down cabin.

Drayden creaked open the door big enough so the three mages could slip inside quietly. Inside, unlike the outside, everything looked fancy. The walls were painted a deep blue color. Fake, but beautiful, palm trees stood in rows down a long hallway with a red carpet running along the floor. Small footsteps followed a shadow. At the sight, the three mages jumped and hid behind a palm tree. Walking down the hall was a girl who looked of age 15. She was wearing a ripped dress and dirt covered her cheeks. She was holding a tray of tea on a silver plate. She was also softly singing a song of sorts:

_"-They will come for me_

_Rum budda bum bum_

_The children will see_

_Rum budda bum bum _

_We will be rescued _

_Rum budda bum bum_

_From those who seek safety in me..."_

The young teenager stopped singing and stood across from a tall door made of silver. She turned and looked at the same palm tree our S-Class mages were hiding. Godwyn was sure she couldn't see them. The palm tree was big and fat and covered a huge portion of the wall. The girl's eyes lingered on the palm tree for a bit. She then mouthed the words "save us..." and then opened the big doors and stepped in. She even left the door open just a bit.

Kalypso jumped out of her hiding position and quickly crouched at the opened door. Drayden and Godwyn did the same. They all peeked inside to see the girl hand Tien the cup of tea. The tall buff man Snatched the tea from the tray and took a sip. His big rough face crinched as he gagged. "This tea is disgusting!" Tien shouted with rage. He forcefully threw the glass tea cup to the teenagers face. She didn't even flinch when the glass hit her forehead. She only blinked when trickles of blood fell to her cheeks. Her black hair was now soaked with tea. Tien growled. "No crying? No complaining? No emotion?" Tien asked. The girl shook her head then bent down to pick up the pieces of shattered glass. Tien clicked his tongue. "This just won't do." With the flick of his hairy wrist a chain emerged from his magic circle and latched itself on the girls arm before launching the girl against the wall. A gasp escaped her lips but nothing else. Another chain wrapped itself around her arm and hooked her onto the wall. Tien got up from his throne and walked over to the girl.

"Jai... you cause so much trouble." Tien grabbed hold of the skirt of Jai's dress and ripped it off. At this action, tears formed in Jai's eyes. Tien looked pleased. "Oh goodie, emotions..." Tien licked his lips and reached for Jai's thigh when Kalypso burst open the door. Her eyes were dark and she was panting.

"I'VE SEEN ENOUGH!" Kalypso screeched before launching herself at Tien with scythe in hand and Godwyn and Drayden behind her ready to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger again~!<strong>

**I'm so sorry for this super short chapter! I guess I will work on part two later.**

**I knew I would never get this chapter out, I actually had it all done but It was deleted and I was too lazy to type it all back. The struggle, readers, the struggle.**

**Uhm, please, again, forgive me for this extremely short chapter. I've been thinking about the later arcs I am going to do but I must thuink of this one. Okay, I hope you guys will enjoy these chapters about this S-Classs mission.**

**Read Howling Winds by Villain in Glasses!**

**BYE-NEE!**

**-Sakura**


	14. Chapter 14

**...**

**Christmas break is a-coming and I will be gone all those two weeks. I am also very excited for next week though. On Monday, December 15, is my first ever band concert~! I play the flute.**

**NO REVIEW RESPONCES-**

**I want to jump into this chapter so yeah... Thank you for all the reviews though! I am almost to 100 reviews, help me get there please!**

**On with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kalypso pulled up her scythe when she dash over to Tien and sliced, hoping to at least injure the huge man. However, Tien side stepped the gravity mage and kneed her in the stomach with such force that she flew into the air about 2 feet high. Kalypso gasped for breath once her left side hit the marble floor. Tien deeply chuckled. " This is the power of a S-Class mage from a low run guild like yours? Honestly, who decides these things?" The man questioned with mock. Drayden came over and helped Kalypso onto her feet.<p>

"Don't be so reckless."

"..."

"We got to work as a team."

Kalypso nodded at Drayden's words and brought up her scythe. Godwyn quickly teleported behind Tien and pushed his glowing palm into Tien's muscular back, which sent the large man diving into the floor. Tien got up and chuckled. He cracked his knuckles and neck, "Well... seems I have a worthy... opponent." Before Tien could flick his hand, Drayden slapped his face with a plasma whip that cackled with lightning. Tien pulled a hand to his burnt cheek and growled. Tien then buried his fist into the ground as a new fire burned in his eyes. Suddenly, chains broke from the marble floor and was launched at all three S-Class mages. Godwyn teleported away from every chain coming his way and broke them with the thrust of his palm. Kalypso's scythe and the chains, metal and metal, clashed together. Kalypso swung and swung her weapon for protection but the chains kept coming. One chain in successfully pushed Godwyn into a spinning chain, which flipped the mage onto the ground with a hard and painful thud.

Jai, who had her back on the wall, watched the battle unfold. Four years she had been trapped, and no one came to save her. She sent out prayers. She tried to escape, one time being able to arrive to the village, her home. But no one cared. Her own family, her own friends, forgot her. Jai's existence slowly disappeared off the island. Jai gritted her teeth. Four years, and finally she had been saved. Four years, and now she can go home. Four years, and maybe someone will care. Jai slowly stood to her unsteady feet after picking up a broken piece of glass. She pointed the sharp tip of the glass to Tien.

"Disperse."

After the word escaped Jai's mouth, the shard of glass glowed in the color of a brilliant green and a blast was shot, before disappearing on contact with Tien's hands. Suddenly, the chains all at once vanished into the air. Tien looked on, anger boiling up inside, and screeched. Taking the opportunity, Drayden rushed up to the surprised Tien, his hands and arms covered with plasma, and shoved his fist deep into Tien's supposed solid hard stomach. Tien stumbled at the punch and fell back but Godwyn teleported to his left side and sent the large man flying with a magic filled jab to the ribs. A loud crack was heard as Tien's hard body hit the wooden floor.

Tien looked up from his position to meet the glare of Kalypso's dark purple eyes glare at him. Kalypso lifted her scythe into the hair and said the words of her next and last spell. "Space Make: Falling Sta-"

Jai stopped Kalypso from finishing the spell by pushing her out the way. Kalypso let out a hiss of pain. The gravity mage removed her hands to expose the glass shard in her side that was glowing a dark orange color. Kalypso fell to her knees as her face paled.

"Why did you do that!?" Godwyn yelled. Jai kept her cold emotionless face. Drayden too was extremely confused, but before pushing questions, he caught Kalypso before she landed face first onto the ground. Jai stood up from her slouched spot.

"Four years. No one cared. For years. You want to know why your here?..." Jai paused and squeezed her eyes shut before letting out a loud laugh. She ran a hand threw her messy black hair and shook her head. "Don't you want to know?... It is because the chief's daughter was kidnapped! HE DOES NOT CARE ABOUT US! WHY WOULD HE!? FOURS YEARS I HAVE BEEN WAITING AND NOT EVEN MY FREAKING FATHER CARES!"

Both Drayden and Godwyn were taken aback by Jai's outburst. She continued to obnoxiously laugh. It was like a whole different person had been in Jai's place. She no longer looked like the soft singing maid. Now, with her crazy hair and widened eyes, she looked like a psychopath looking for revenge. Jai took a twirl and looked at Tien's broken down body. The former made let out a giggle and forcefully stomped on the large man's already broken ribs. Tien let out deep howls of pain. He tried to clutch were his side was hurting but Jai pushed her feet onto his wrist. A sickening pop was heard. "Now you can not use magic. Now you can not hurt me! NOW YOU CANNOT CONTROL ME!" Jai lifted her hands to stab Tien but Drayden pulled her wrist back. Jai looked at the mage in surprise.

"Asteris Arcana."

Jai's eyes widened as Drayden's whole body turned into plasma and the room erupted into flames.

* * *

><p>Rune Knights surrounded the small island of Porta that day. Dentono worriedly watched the knights march up the mountin and in the direction of the flames that bursted minutes ago. Her Father marched back and forth his hut. The chief knew such a tragedy will make people avoid Porta of danger. The chief gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the desk. He was angry. And he hated the sounds of the cries of his villagers.<p>

A stretcher carried Kalypso and Godwyn. The two mages were rushed onto one of the boats and into a private emergency room. Drayden came staggering into the village with the help of a Rune Knight. Dentono rushed up to him in worry.

"Where... are the children?"

Drayden glared at the Chief's daughter in a way that made her shiver. "There were no children." The Rune Knight then guided Drayden into the ship. Drayden paused and turned. "The only thing left is a sad reminder of your mistake." Drayden, after finishing his sentence, boarded the ship that will take him and his comrades home.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME! DENTONO! I HATE YOU!" Jai screeched as several Rune Knights tackled her to keep her from escaping. A single tear fell from Dentono's eyes. She watched as the knights locked Jai into an anti-magic cell. "I HATE YOU DENTONO!" Jai latched her fingers on the cell handles and tried to pull them off only to be electrocuted with lightning. The maid schreeched and howled before falling silent. Dentono watched the ships sail farther and farther away from Porta. The screams of Jai and voice of Drayden filled Dentono's ears.

They were both very right.

...

* * *

><p>3 weeks had passed since the trauma of Porta. Kalypso finally healed from her sickness, Godwyn had his burns treated, and Drayden was able to walk by himself again.<p>

The three S-Class mages weren't all together on missions very much, but when they were, a few moments were always engulfed in silence.

_#RememberPorta_

* * *

><p>...<p>

**None of you saw that coming.**

**I was really tired of this chapter because the ending was always being deleted so I came up with this crappy ending out of anger. Sorry if rushed :(**

**MERRY WEEK EARLY CHRISTMAS!**

**Next chapter is the last chapter of Bonding, our next arc is A Mage's Fun. Chapters in this upcoming arc include:**

**- A Birthday Party**

**- A Parade**

**- Waterpark**

**- Fireworks **

**- Card Playing Event (*)**

**- Rollercoasters**

**- A theater act**

**~ If you have any fun ideas for an event in this arc, please send them in through PM. If I do not get ideas, then this arc will be 7 chapters long~**

**Next chapter will come out maybe a week after Christmas break when I am used to my fat body ^~^**

**(*) I NEED TWO OCs FOR THE CARD PLAYING EVENT CHAPTER. They need to be twins (Boy and Girl) between the ages **** 9 ****and 14. I would like kids though so at least 9-12 years old.**

**If you have a character in this story already, please do not send in characters. **

**Application for the twins-**

** Name:**

** Age:**

**Gender: (Boy and Girl)**

** Appearance:**

** (I will choose the clothes to make them super cute)**

** Personality: (Girl- carefree, lively, energetic... Boy- smart, lively, blunt. Please make their personalities along these lines)**

** Likes:**

** Dislikes:**

** Favorite Guild, Mage, & Meal:**

** Fears:**

**I already have their magic, history, outfits, and social stuff planned. If you don't have a character in the story already, please send some twins that look alike. They then will join the guild.**

**...**

**Have a great break.**

**also, what is a great time (Central time zone) to update.**

**...**

**BYE-NEEE!**

**-Sakura**


End file.
